Its a Wonderful Life, Tony Stark
by DaLantis
Summary: When Tony Stark thinks the world would be better off without him, he is shown exactly what the world would be like if he didn't exist and it is nothing like what he thought it would be. *Wolverine appearance*
1. Its a wonderful life, Tony

**_AVENGERS ~ IT'S A WONDERFUL LIFE, TONY STARK_**

 ** _DALANTIS 2016_**

 ** _CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR SPECIAL_**

* * *

 ** _Based on the first Avenger movie_**

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony Part 1**

 **~The Incident~**

* * *

Tony closed his eyes as the sounds of the city washed over him from where he stood on the Avenger tower rooftop. He could still see it every time he closed his eyes. He could still hear it. The screams of help from all those people. The children, the adults, the older people… all of them so helpless and looking at him and the others with such hope. Hope that turned to dread when it was realized that the Avengers, the supposed Greatest Heroes of the World, couldn't save them. Wouldn't save them. Not when saving them meant the death of so many more innocents. Not when it risked so much and yet, Tony couldn't sleep at night without seeing those faces staring back at him. The lives he had been forced to cut short.

Sure, it had been on Steve's order; Captain America's command. That still didn't stop Tony from feeling the full force of having been the one to cut the wire. The single wire that was keeping them alive, but also sinking countless others under the ocean waves.

Tony had never been in that position before and he never wanted to be again. The mission had supposedly been simple. After the fleet of alien ships were defeated on land and in space, it was a time of chaotic peace. However, weird things began to happen and it was soon discovered that a single ship had survived the attack, having cut themselves off from the mothership and was under the ocean, destroying anything and everything it could.

When a plea from a naval passenger ship came to Shield, they sent the Avengers. Who better, after all. Tony could still see it in his mind. That ship, cut in two with pieces floating all around. People screamed for help as the aliens beneath the water surged forward to destroy the survivors and at the time, Tony had been certain they could stop them. Certain the amount of casualties lost wouldn't be many. Tony was wrong.

In the end, the alien ship was destroyed, but not before entangling itself with half the ship. Half of that naval ship that held at least 40% of its passengers. Half the ship that had been dragging down its other half with it, connected by a single titanium steel wire.

"Ironman," came Steve's voice, cold like hard steel and without emotion.

Tony knew what he was about to say and he knew Steve hated saying it as much as Tony hated hearing it.

"Tony," Steve said again, this time more gentle, "We can't save them."

Tony scoffed on the rooftop, shaking his head as he began pacing the patio, thinking about that day. It had all seemed so easy in the beginning. Rescue the ship, destroy the aliens, and get the hell out of there. Fate it seemed, had other plans. Cruel plans.

The ship wasn't only getting attacked by a single alien craft. The alien under water ship had also released drones around the surrounding area that were continuously firing at the Avengers who were struggling to free the drowning passengers. A rescue attempt that also had to be taking place in the middle of a monsoon. With heavy winds, rough waters, and let's not forget the late evening time, their success rate had dropped down to minimal level.

Tony had finally reached the latched entry of the second half of the ship when the alien craft who knew it was going down, rammed the half, entangling itself within its ropes and wires and busted metal side. Tony had just gotten the door open when it began to sink at a rapid pace. Getting out who he could reach, he tossed person after person away from the ship, trying to get as many people out as possible, but the water was up to his knees and just when Tony was certain he only had a minute left, their descent slowed.

Captain America who was helping rescue the survivors from the rough waters was relieved when the ship slowed its descent beneath the waves, or at least he had been until he realized the truth of the situation. Whereas only the second half had been sinking at a rapid pace, it had now begun to sink the entire ship at a slow pace. Everyone, all those people who were going to live in the first half of the ship were beginning to panic as water began to surge inside. Those in the second however cheered, thinking they might be saved. That they might live to see another day.

Captain America knew otherwise.

Ironman knew otherwise.

Shield knew otherwise and it left them with a difficult decision.

A. They could let it sink slowly and try to save as many as possible from both sides, but according to Tony's calculations, it would reduce the chances of saving more than half of the ship if they did that, leaving the survivors at around forty percent the population.

Or B. They could sacrifice one half of the ship to save the other. With the second half being the one entrapped by the alien craft and the one carrying less than half the population, it was obvious which would be chosen. By doing so, it would save nearly sixty or seventy percent the ships population, only killing around thirty to forty percent in the process.

The decision was an obvious one, though it made doing the task no easier. Especially for Tony Stark who was the only one aside from Thor who could do the task and Thor at the time, had been busy destroying the left over drones.

Tony could see the faces of those in the ships windows beneath the waves, looking out with desperation for someone to save them, but Ironman knew the probability of saving them all was low. Already the ships first half had sunk nearly half way beneath the waves and the second half, nearly completely covered. With time running out, Tony Stark had to make a decision, but then Captain America did it for him. "Do it Tony."

And Tony did.

He could remember ordering Jarvis to fire the laser. He could remember watching it as the laser sliced through the titanium steel cable, freeing the first half of the ship that surfaced from beneath the waves, floating, as the second half began to rapidly sink.

Ironman had dove down with the second half, fighting against the strong ocean current with his repulsors and turbo boots, but already Jarvis had begun to warn him about pressure breaches within his suit.

Fighting, kicking, he grabbed hold of the closest thing he could and smashed his glove into the window. Water filled the ship as he struggled through the interior, trying to locate anyone he could and the first room he came to was a room filled with several families, crowded together with the water already nearly to their belly buttons. Water poured in from the door he entered through and they looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Have you come to save us?" they shouted at him, but Tony knew he couldn't save them all. He could only save a few.

"I can take a couple," he replied honestly, "Do you think the rest of you can swim to the surface?"

Several of the people in the room were older and he doubted they would make it, but he couldn't see any other way but to try.

"Please," one of the women replied as the others began preparing for the swim, "can you take my children?"  
She indicated a small girl and a baby. The girl was maybe four years old and the baby looked quite new. Around the room were several other children, slightly older than these two.

"Alright," he replied, "Children, you need to hang on to me okay? Parents and grandparents, I will see you on the surface."

The parents and grandparents nodded, but he could see the fear and resignation in their eyes. They knew it was nearly impossible. Taking the baby and toddler into his arms, he made his way to the window he had busted in through. Water was above the window completely now, but the hole had made an oxygen seal, not allowing any water to enter. Waiting with for the other children to grab a hold of him, he gave one last look at the families standing behind him as he shot into the water and up towards the surface.

Lights flashed in his suit and Jarvis warned him that water had begun to fill up the interior. Tony could feel the water against his legs, but he closed his eyes and gave all power to the boot thrusters.

"Cap, I'm coming to the surface!"

Hoping his team heard his call, he shot out of the water just as all functions began to fail and he splashed back down like a rock before bobbing to the surface.

"Jay," he called to Jarvis, his trusted AI, "give me a life signs read out."

Tony stared in silence at what he saw. Those families who had been behind him, no doubt amounting to maybe twenty some people, only five had made the trip and of the six children he had surface with, only three were alive.

"Power is unable to restore sir," Jarvis replied quietly, no doubt sensing his creator's emotions.

"Jay… open the top of the suit, but keep it floating."

Tony sat up as the top of his suit retracted and he looked around at those gripping the suit for dear life. In his suits hands were the baby and toddler. Pulling them up into his lap, he desperately began breathing for the little girl, hoping to revive her. With no sign of resuscitation, he switched to the baby and began breathing for him. Back and forth, back and forth, he switched, trying to revive the two children their parents had entrusted him with.

Around him, the three other older children who survived his rapid ascension to the surface watched him in silence and the five adults who made the swim, clutched them close as they too watched, praying the children would survive.

The avengers and Shield who came closer to bring them aboard said nothing to Tony as he continued to attempt CPR. When all others had been rescued from the water, only then did Natasha kneel on the side of the rescue boat and speak to him over the side.

"Stark… Tony. You tried."

Tony stopped and stared at the faces before him. The two small lives he had fought so desperately to save. Turning away, he hoisted them into his arms before handing them over to the medical team waiting aboard the boat. Following, he was helped on by Nat and Clint who hugged him in silence.

And Tony grieved.

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony Part 2**

 **~The court hearing~**

* * *

Tony was upset, but no one was more upset than the families and government officials who blamed the deaths on the Avengers, as though they could have done more to save them. A court hearing was held which Shield took care of. They presented evidence that all that could be done had been done, but the families refused to believe that even as the court ruled in their favor.

Tony, who had been silent during the hearing (which worried his team to no end) had been sitting by the aisle. As the hearing ended, his team arose from their seats, relieved at the ruling but no happier about the incident they were being blamed for than the families who had lost loved ones.

A woman walked up to heroes and stared at them. The others were a bit uncertain, so Captain America spoke first.

"Can we help you?"

The woman was silent before she locked her gaze on Tony and stepped up to him and to everyone's mutual surprise, slapped him across the face.

"I saw the news coverage," the woman hissed, "you left my children to die."

She turned and glared at the other Avengers.

"All of you did!"

She turned back to Tony, "You cut the wire and killed my son and daughter! I saw you! You could have saved them, but you didn't. You're not heroes. Your nothing but killers!"

With those words, the woman spun on her heels and stomped out of the room.

"Tony…" Started Bruce, but Tony just walked away in silence, leaving the others concerned as they followed.

The entire ride home, Tony had been silent, which never happens. They tried to speak to him or ask him his opinion on something, but he never once said a word, even when Natasha threatened bodily harm. When they arrived at Avenger tower, they had to go in the back way as rioters stood outside the front. Tony remained silent.

When they arrived upstairs in commons area, Tony vanished into his workshop and no one tried to stop him. That had been two weeks ago and only now, December 31 2015, had he emerged on the New Year.

Now, Tony stood staring across the city of New York, listening to the crowds cheer in the streets, celebrating the coming year. But for Tony, he felt there was nothing to celebrate. He had killed all those people. 227 people. And he refused to think otherwise.

Sure, some 653 survived, but those 200 that died… their blood was on his hands.

"I could have saved them…" he whispered to himself, closing his eyes as rubbed his forehead.

"No you couldn't have," another voice interrupted.

Tony froze as warm hands encircled his waist.

"Pepper…" he whispered.

"I heard what happened Tony. You couldn't have saved those people. The families who lost a loved one know you couldn't have either. Footage of that day was fully released last week and people have begun to understand that nothing could have been done differently without more having died. You did all you could."

Tony shook his head.

"I saw those people Pepper. We had more time. We could have waited to cut the line, we…"

"I talked to Steve. He said had you waited, the other half that had been saved might have sunk beyond the rescues reach. You saved them Tony."

"Go away Pepper," he whispered.

"Tony…" she started, her hands moving up his chest, but Tony could feel himself about to lose it and he pushed her away, refusing to turn and acknowledge her. "Get out!"

Pepper was silent for a moment before her footsteps echoed across the rooftop and then she was gone. Tony crumpled on the spot, his entire form shaking as he gasped, tears running down his face.

"God, I wish things could have been different," he prayed, "I wish I had never existed. Maybe then… maybe then all of this could have been avoided. Maybe then the person who took my place, could have made certain all the alien ships had been destroyed. Maybe then… maybe then Pepper would be happy."

Tony took a breath and stood up. "Maybe it's time to end it all, once and for all."

With a swig of the case of vodka he had carried out onto the rooftop with him, he stepped onto the railing and spread his arms. Staring down at the streets below, he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Happy New Year…" he whispered and began to fall.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **This story will be placed in up to five separate chapters. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

 **Hope you all had a good New Year and Christmas!**


	2. Its a wonderful life, Tony part 2

**_Note:_**

 ** _For those who enjoy my story called "Until Death Do We Part" that is on temporary hiatus, this is in tribute of it ;) Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Wish Granted~**

* * *

Tony moaned as he opened his eyes, blinking, trying to clear his blurred vision.

"Where the hell am I…" he whispered as he stared up at the dark corner street. He was certain after his jump from the top of Avenger tower that he would wake up dead. So why wasn't he?

"That would probably be because you don't exist," a voice answered.

Tony turned towards the voice and scrunched up his eyes, peering at the shadowed figure.

"And you are?"

The figure started to speak when Tony interrupted.

"Actually wait, forget that question. How did you read my mind?"

The figure chuckled, a familiar chuckle as it stepped forward.

"You won't believe me," the man stated, coming closer, "but I'm your guardian Angel."

Tony blinked.

"Bird Brain?"

Hawkeye frowned.

"That's a horrible nickname Tony. The name is Clint and yes and no to your question. It is Clint, but I am not your Clint."

"Ooookay? What does that mean?"

The figured knelt and smiled.

"My name is Claudius."

"Claudius… I see. So not Clint man called Claudius, just what are you and how am I alive?"

"Yes, that is a good question," the… angel? Nodded.

Tony stood up, dusting himself off.

"That is why I asked it. So, you going to answer it or just stand there and let me guess?"

The man smiled.

"Guessing sounds like fun. Go ahead and try."

Tony frowned but decided to humor the guy.

"Okay… well, if we go by the fact I was sure I just jumped to my death and if let's say I believe the angel aspect, I would say you saved me. Considering however you're not my Clint, but you are A Clint, I would say you're from another dimension of existence."

Clint or Claudius, clapped his hands.

"Very impressive. Then again, you have always impressed me, no matter what dimension you are in."

"Riiight, well, as much as I am enjoying your praise, please, explain the gaps in my deduction."

Claudius was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. To make a very long story short, I am what humans call an angel, but what I call a guardian. A soul guardian to be exact. To cut down on time, I come from another dimension of existence, forewarned by another about your… wish."

"My Wish?" Tony asked, crossing his arms. "And that was?"

"To never have existed."

"Uh huh… and so you are here to… what? Kill me?"

Claudius shook his head.

"No Tony, I am here to save you from yourself."

Tony sighed, rubbing his head as he looked around the dead end street.

"Normally I would say I just need to sleep this off, but considering I don't recognize this street at all, I would say you have taken me somewhere completely different."

"You could say that, yes," Claudius agreed, "then again, what if I were to tell you this is a portion of downtown New York?"

Tony blinked before looking around a bit more closely.

"That's impossible, it's New Year's. This place would be filled to the brink with people and besides, Avenger tower is built downtown and lights up the entire area for miles. We would see it."

Claudius smiled as Tony suddenly froze, turning to the guardian.

"Unless… what you told me is true and I never existed, just as I had wished."

"Now you're getting it," Claudius cheered.

Tony began to pace, rubbing his hands nervously.

"Okay wait a minute. I know I wished and even attempted suicide, but I mean… I'm Tony Stark. How could I _not_ exist?"

"Then again," the angel stated with a simple smile, "how _could_ you when you weren't even born?"

Tony just gaped in silence as the "angel" continued.

"Let me spell it out for you. When you wished to have never been born, we, the other guardians, decided it was best you understand why it is you were born and why it is important for you to continue living. Therefore we took it upon ourselves to…persuade you."

"Persuade me how?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"By giving you your wish. You don't exist Tony. You never have and you never will. Not in this world, anyways."

"In other words you teleported me to another dimension where Tony Stark has not ever been born."

"Correct," Claudius nodded, "And I was the lucky one chosen to take on the task."

"And why is that?" Tony asked curiously.

Claudius paused a moment in silence.

"Let's just say… I have an interest in the welfare of my own Toni Stark and when they told me about your wish…well… I felt my own could have related. This is for not only you but for mine as well. I wish to tell her how important she is and this will only prove it."

Tony frowned.

"How will that work if your Tony isn't here?"

Claudius smiled.

"For me to know and you too not know. Now… I suggest you take a look around and should you need me, merely call my name."

With those words, he vanished.

Tony sighed before decided he might as well do just as the "angel" said. Walking around downtown, he was uncertain how he felt when he noticed the suspicious glances he kept getting while walking the strangely empty downtown street. Well whatever, they were not his concern. No, first thing was first, he needed to see it for himself. Avenger Tower.

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~A new friend~**

* * *

Tony stood silent before the tower, staring in what could only be described as absolute horror. What had once been his beautiful tower in his own dimension was now in complete shambles. A broken down thing that looked ages old, but what stood out the most to Tony wasn't the condition of the building or even that it did exist when he did not. It was the name of the sign on the top of the building.

 _Hammer Inc. Avengers._

"Hammer… he built this?" Tony whispered.

"Hey you, bub," a voice whispered.

Tony turned to the right and spotted a homeless looking fellow standing there in a ragged coat with worn shoes and a big scruffy beard.

"Me?" Tony asked, just to clarify.

"No, your mother. Yes you," the voice stated impatiently, "you need to ditch this area and fast. You're out after curfew and that can get you killed around these parts."

"Curfew?" Tony whispered.

"What, you got sand in your ears or something? Yeah, curfew."

"I… I'm new to all this. When is curfew and who created it?"

The man looked at him like he was crazy, which at this point, Tony couldn't dispute as the man sighed and stepped hesitantly forward.

"I don't know who you are man or where you came from, but here isn't the place to talk. Come with me if you want to survive the night."

Tony knew he didn't really have any other choice right now. Following after the stranger, he cautiously made his way through a dark alley. The man he was following didn't slow as he slid into a broken window in the midst of the alley.

"In here," he whispered, motioning for Tony to follow.

Tony sighed but did as asked. Slipping gingerly through the broken pane, he wiped his hands off on his pants, ridding himself of the grime and dust before turning to inspect his new temporary quarters.

"Homie place," Tony commented as his new found friend lit a match and turned to light several candles around the room.

With the dim glow allowing him to see better, the figure turned to him with a scowl.

"Don't be sarcastic, it doesn't become someone as good looking as you," the man replied, "aren't too many strangers to this area. Where you from, bub?"

"Uh, out of town," Tony commented as he took a hesitant seat on a heavy box.

The man took the seat across from him as he grabbed what looked to be two cans of something out of a nearby crate.

"Don't want to say huh?" the man asked with a shrug, "I can respect that. Do you at least got a name or do I need to keep calling you bub?"

"Tony," he quickly stated, afraid the man really would keep calling him Bub, "My name is Tony."

"Well Tony," the man replied as he pushed back his hood, "People call me Logan."

And Tony couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the one and only legend of the X-men, Wolverine.

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Tales of War ~**

* * *

"Wolverine?" Tony whispered and the man's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that name?" the man asked dangerously.

"Uh, sorry," Tony stated as he raised his hands in a defensive sign of 'I come in peace'. "I just remember seeing you when I was a kid."

Logan stared at him a moment before sighing.

"I didn't think there was anyone who remembered me anymore, let alone a child."

"I do," Tony quickly said, "Um, I am sorry to ask this, but seems my memory is a bit non-existent aside from some bits and pieces. I uh, suffer from acute… brain shortage…disease."

Tony swallowed, hoping he bought the lie.

"Could you tell me what happened to the other X men?"

Logan studied him.

"A disease huh? Well whatever. You knowing is old news anyways, whether or not your telling the truth, I don't really care. Everyone has their secrets."

Tony noticed the man seemed much more… resigned than the Logan he knew. Tony couldn't help but wonder what had changed for the brave man he knew to be Logan aka Wolverine to become a street bum.

"I joined the X-men due to a coincidental meeting between myself and Professor X. Myself and the other X-men became a national threat due to our mutant powers. However, with the help of the professor and several other big names, an agreement was eventually reached. This agreement was the mutant registration act. It allowed us to live in peace while also working for the government when we were called to do so. During that time, two forces arose within the world. Hydra and Helium."

"Helium?"

"Right. It's a group that acknowledges and even fights for the rights of its citizens in an attempt at world peace. Hydra on the other hand, wanted world domination."

"Yes I… recall them," Tony nodded.

"Right," Logan stated as he popped open the can of food he had in his hand before passing it over to Tony.

"What is it?" Tony asked, sniffing it with a disgusted face.

Logan grinned.

"Dinner. Eat and let me talk."

Tony decided not to push the subject as he hesitantly took a bite of whatever… _it_ … was.

"Long story short, an alien invasion soon followed the war that erupted between the two forces. Half the world was for Hydra and the other half for Helium. Amongst them were big hitters. People with abilities beyond that of an average human."

"Such as Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Hulk?" Tony asked casually.

Logan snapped his gaze up, narrowing his eyes.

"Those are some of their names. How did you…"

"I just recall hearing about some of them. Anyways, what happened next?"

Tony tried not to show his excitement at hearing about his friends. More than anything, he wanted to see them.

Logan frowned but continued his tale.

"Captain America was a friend of mine. He was a hard hitter and a good man. Together, he and War Hammer took out…"

"Wait, who is war hammer?"

"Oh, Justin Hammer. You know him?"

Tony about spit out his food at the name.

"Uh yeah," he coughed as Logan looked at him in concern (which was a bit unsettling in and of itself). "I know him. He…he worked with Captain America?"

"Yeah. At the beginning, I will admit, I thought Hammer was a weird sort of guy who really would have made a better villain than a hero, but as time continued on and Loki came into the scene, well…"

"Loki arrived here too?"

Logan raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"The trickster arrived with his brother Thor, both set in dominating the world."

"Wait, back up. Thor also wanted to dominate?" Tony sat forward, confused.

"Yes. Shield captured Loki and Thor arrived to arrest him. However when Shield refused…well… Captain America and War Hammer got into a fight with Thor and Thor became angry. Loki released himself and used his magic to help his brother. When Shield threatened the two gods, they vowed punishment against Earth and its people for their treatment against them."

Tony blinked.

"Talk about hot tempered. I doubt Jane Foster would have let Thor get away with that."

"Jane Foster?"

"Yeah, isn't she the scientist Thor hung around?"

Logan was silent a moment, thinking.

"No. If I remember right, she was killed by the government when they attempted to capture Thor."

Tony swallowed. No wonder Thor was pissed.

"So Thor and Loki joined Hydra?"

"Yes, they teamed up for a brief period of time."

Tony frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"A war bigger than the one between Hydra and Helium was coming. We all knew it. The X-men and Shield teamed up, but it wasn't enough. We needed more help. What with the alien invasion as well as Hydra attacking us, we reached out to those we could find, seeking their assistance. In the end, we had quite the team of heavy hitters. Funded by Justin and Howard Stark, we sought world peace."

"Howard Stark helped you?" Tony whispered in awe and slight disbelief.

"Howard Stark was a founding member. He helped Justin create War Hammer and later created his own armor to fight with, a machine he called Iron Titan."

"Iron Titan…" Tony repeated. "Huh, so dear old dad can fight someone other than his own child", he whispered with a smirk, "Logan, did Howard have any children?"

Logan thought for a moment.

"I think his wife Maria was pregnant when she was killed. Why?"

Tony just shook his head.

"No reason. So Thor, Loki, and Hydra versus Shield, Captain America, War Hammer, the X-men, and Iron titan. What happened next?"

Logan scowled.

"This isn't a game kid," he stated as he stood, "what I am telling you isn't just a story. This really happened and what you see around you," he indicated the room, "is the result."

Tony felt a shiver run down his spine.

"What happened next?" he asked again, more seriously.

Logan was silent a moment before continuing his tale.

"Hammer created the Avengers with the help of Stark. A team consisting of the best money could buy. Justin gave them every penny he had to hire the greatest assassins, the greatest and most brilliant minds. Money didn't mean anything though when they encountered the magical forces of the Enchantress and the Mandarin. Even Doctor Doom couldn't stop them from invading. He and the fantastic five fought valiantly, but they…"

"Fantastic five?"

"Yeah, long story. Doctor Doom was their mentor and raised the five like his own children. All of them were teenagers, lost in their own ways when he found them. He was a great man. Doctor doom was executed and the five killed. We attempted to save them, however when faced with impossible odds, the assassins we hired vanished. The ones you called Hawkeye and Black Widow. They only wanted the money and at the end, the money wasn't good enough for them to risk their lives."

Tony hummed in silence, taking these facts in.

"Weren't they a part of Shield?"

Logan nodded.

"Yeah but see… Shield was tainted from the inside out. When the two vanished, Fury the leader of shield vanished too. The rest soon dispersed and that left only the Avengers, the x-men, and Howard and Hammer to fight."

"The avengers… who did they consist of?" Tony asked curiously.

"Black Panther, Ant Man, Falcon, Captain America, Wasp, and Spiderman."

"Cap was the leader?" Tony asked casually.

"No. the leader of the Avengers was Ant Man."

Tony gaped.

"Hank was the leader?"

Logan leaned forward, staring at Tony intently.

"You seem to know us all quite well. Who are you really?"

Tony was silent for a moment, uncertain if he should or even could, tell this Logan the truth. Well, it wasn't like he had a lot of other choices. Taking a breath, he prepared himself.

"My name is Tony Stark and I am from another dimension."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 ** _End of the War will be explained next chapter. You will also meet the team over the next two chapters. Enjoy!_**


	3. Its a wonderful life, Tony part 3

**AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~End Result~**

* * *

"Tony Stark huh?" Logan repeated, casually taking a bite of his meal, "dimension jumping?"

Tony blinked.

"You're not freaked out?"

"Nah, I have seen and heard weirder during my time with the X-men. Explains quite a bit about you actually. Any reason you came here or just passing through for the heck of it?"

Tony hesitated and Logan noticed.

"Hey, it's none of my business."

Tony gave him a thankful grin. He really didn't want to explain it. Not when he really didn't understand yet himself.

"So are you a world hero like Howard?" Logan asked nonchalantly.

That was something Tony would have to get used to. Hearing Howard mentioned so casually and as a hero. Tony shivered, but quickly answered.

"Yeah actually. In my world, I am the second in command of the Avengers which I fund. Also…Howard is dead in my world."

Logan nodded in interest. "And me? What am I?"

Tony smiled.

"Your wolverine."

And Logan grinned for the first time.

"So uh, what happened with Hydra and Helium?" Tony asked, ready to be back on topic.

"Right," Logan said as he placed his food down beside him, "anyways, Avengers didn't last long. Spiderman was just a kid and while he did all he could, eventually like the rest of us, he began to lose hope and left the Avengers. After him, Wasp was killed. Hank loved Wasp and when she died… well, it killed him too. Literally."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"He committed suicide."

"Ah."

"With Ant Man dead, Wasp dead, and Spiderman gone, all that left was Captain America, Black Panther, and Falcon. As well as myself, the x-men who were also dwindling in number and then Justin and Howard. Things were becoming desperate."

"What about the Hulk?" Tony asked, curious about his friend Bruce, "where was he?"

Logan frowned.

"Locked up last I heard. Raging monster like that was the last thing we needed released in the middle of an all-out war like the one we were having."

Tony hummed.

"I bet he could have changed the tide or at least evened the playing field."

Logan crossed his arms.

"You know him?"

"I do in my world. In my world, he is also an avenger. A hero."

Logan's frown deepened.

"I wish I could say the same for ours. When Hydra and the aliens and gods attacked full force, we were not ready. Howard and Justin's suits were totaled beyond repair. Black Panther was killed as well as the Falcon. The x-men… were wiped out until myself and Storm were the only ones left alive. Even then we kept fighting, but it was no use. We had lost. Hydra had won."

Tony scowled.

"You said the war was more than Hydra. What happened?"

Logan stood up, pacing.

"The inevitable. Hydra and the gods began to fight. The war between them wiped out a third of the population on Earth. In the end, Hydra lost and the gods reigned supreme."

"Loki and Thor?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, they rule us now."

Tony was silent.

"You seemed surprised about Thor. You know him too?" Logan asked curiously.

"Yes, in my world… he is also an Avenger."

Logan's eyebrows raised. Tony ignored his surprise and asked his own question.

"What happened to Captain America?"

"Steve? He vanished like the rest of them. Like me."

"And you're doing nothing to fight back?" tony asked, a bit angry.

Logan sent a sharp glare his way.

"We did fight and then we lost, again and again and again. Even now we…"

A strange beeping sound interrupted them. Zooming to the window, Logan peeked out before turning back to Tony.

"Quick, blow out those candles!"

Tony quickly did as he was asked, hunkering down as Logan did when two large lights passed by the window and then several feet. Tony watched as two masked soldiers with high powered looking guns peeked in before continuing on their way.

After a moment of silence, Tony dared a whisper.

"What was that?"

Logan whispered back.

"Asgardian Patrol. Loki's personal force to keep order. Curfew is one of many rules he devised in order to catch those who might plot against him."

Tony was silent before a realization struck him.

"That's why you were outside wasn't it? You're against him?"

"I am a member of the resistance," Logan admitted, "second in command."

Tony was curious.

"Who is the leader?"

"It's…"

"Check here!" a voice shouted.

Tony and Logan went silent when the door to their room flew open with a bang.

"Hands up freedom fighter!" a voice shouted.

Logan stood up calmly with his hands raised.

"Well, well," a voice replied, "look who it is. We meet again, Wolverine. Or should I call you Logan now days?"

Tony peeked out and studied the man in the doorway with silent regard.

"Justin," he whispered with little surprise. He couldn't say he was all too stunned to hear his old nemesis had gone to the dark side after trying out being a hero.

"Justin," Logan scowled, spitting at the man's feet, "you traitor."

Justin stepped forward and slammed a hand into Logan's face. Logan stumbled, but was held upright by the guards who grabbed his arms to keep him from struggling.

"Take him to Loki and check this room. I feel like someone else may be here as well."

Tony backed up when the guards began to draw closer to him.

"Claudius," he whispered and Tony fell unconscious.

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Finding Heroes ~**

* * *

"Hey kid, wake up," a voice repeated as a hand shook him awake, "Wake up son, this is a bad place to fall asleep."

Tony opened his eyes and blinked against the harsh morning light.

"I'm awake," he mumbled, yawning, before the events of last night rushed back to him and he sat up, nearly conking his head against the strangers above him.

"Glad to see that," the elderly man smiled warmly, "You uh, drunk last night or something?"

Tony frowned.

"No, why?"

"Well… you came stumbling into my yard last night and when I came out this morning, there you were."

Tony glanced around and found himself sitting in a small front yard between several other houses.

"Thanks for waking me," Tony said as he stood up, a bit stiff. Had Claudius saved him and dropped him here? Turning his attention to the old timer, he studied the man's bent posture and easy going persona.

"My name is Tony. How can I thank you?"

The man shook his hand. "No need, I only woke you up. My name is Carson. Jimmy Carson."

"Well Mr. Carson, you don't happen to know a man named Steve Rogers do you?"

The man paused before pulling Tony closer, nearly inches away from his face.

"Are you a part of the resistance?" the man whispered.

Tony hesitated on answering.

"I suppose you could say that. Steve is an old friend of mine."

Carson hesitated before speaking loudly so others might hear him.

"Yeah son, I can point you in the way of a train station. Follow me inside for a moment."

Tony raised an eyebrow, but remained casual as he strolled in after the old man who grabbed a sheet of paper and quickly began to write. Tony read it over his shoulder.

 **232 Leviathan Lane, New York**

He handed the paper to Tony who took it, a bit confused.

"This is…"

"A friend," the man replied, "good luck son. See yourself out after you grab something to eat. Fridge is stocked."

With those words, the man vanished out the door.

Tony stared after him before sighing and stuffing the note in his pocket. Skipping the meal (it's not like he usually eats anyways) he walked to door and opened it. First things first, he thought as he headed down the sidewalk, he needed to find where Leviathan lane was located.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony stopped in front of the house located on 232 Leviathan Lane. The place was rundown and in shambles, but it looked… well, better than Logan's place. Was this Steve's address or a trap? He wondered to himself.

Either way, he needed answers and this was his first stop if he wanted to find the others and discover what happened to them.

"Tony."

Stark jumped at the voice and turned to find Claudius watching him with a hint of amusement. He still couldn't get over his appearance, nearly the same as Hawkeyes aside from the silver colored eyes.

"Don't scare me like that, geez." Tony stated, holding a hand over the arc reactor, "I have a bad heart you know."

Claudius rolled his eyes.

"How are you enjoying your visit so far?"

Tony scowled.

"Places look real good considering Loki and Thor are ruling over Earth. How do you think I like it?!"  
"Calm down. You aren't born, so of course things would be different."

Tony frowned.

"I don't see how any of this has to do with me not being born."

"Let me explain," Claudius started, "these are the things Logan couldn't tell you about, considering he doesn't even know why things are the way they are. To him, of course, this is all the natural flow of history. However had you been born to Howard and Maria Stark, this would not have been the case."

Tony huffed and Claudius continued.

"Howard was searching for Captain America for years. Maria became pregnant with child and Howard was more than thrilled to be a father, but in his obsession, he began to ignore his wife and her needs. Justin Hammer was but a child at the time when Maria was killed in the car accident that took her life and destroyed you before you could come to be."

"I heard," Tony nodded, "Still, I don't see how…"

"I'm getting to that. Your father was devastated by his wife's death and set aside searching for Captain America and instead turned to perfecting or trying to perfect the safety of his own home country. For this reason, Howard Stark founded Shield in you and your mothers honor. Justin became a teenager and began working with Howard who took him in as his own son, since he had lost his. Together, they uncovered the whereabouts of Captain America."

Tony listened, intrigued from where he stood on the sidewalk. Where was Claudius going with this?

"You were not there, so Natasha never met you. She went on to do more missions for Shield that had taken her in as a teenager alongside a young Clint Barton who became her lover and her partner."

"Wait, Cap and her didn't hook up in this world?"

Claudius smiled.

"No. Barton and she joined the fight only because of the money Hammer offered them and on the orders of shield. Hammer had no charisma and even his true reason for creating War Hammer was somewhat egotistical. For this reason, they felt no true will to fight for people who were out for their own good. It was only thanks to Captain America that the Avengers were created and lasted as long as they did. However when the aliens attacked, Barton and Romanoff bailed; Fury along with them. He had no one he felt he could truly rely on to assist his own people or who he considered strong enough to overcome the difficulties the world would be faced with when they lost this fight. He went underground instead and started the resistance."

Tony laughed.

"So Fury is the leader of the resistance?"

Claudius smirked.

"Yup."

"Can't say he wouldn't be good at it, but that he ran away before the end of the fight, seems a bit strange for him."

"He didn't have you there to push him forward. Your snobbish remarks may rub the man wrong sometimes, but it's your attitude and ability to do the impossible a lot of times that made that man strong against the odds. He had your backing and in response, he gave you his. In this world, Howard just wasn't the sort of man to do that. While he did try, he couldn't be the charismatic pain the butt everyone cares about. Only his son could fulfill that role and it was because of that, you became the second in command. They need you, the heart of the Avengers. Without you, there are no Avengers."

Tony was silent, unsure how to comment.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but don't you see? You do matter at the heart of things."

Tony shrugged, still a bit uncertain.

"If you don't believe me, you soon will."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, curious.

"This house," Claudius stated, gesturing to the rundown home, "is the home of Captain America. The yard I dropped you in was not a random choice. Jimmy Carter is an informant for the resistance and knows Steve personally."

"I get that, but what do you mean I will believe you because of here?"

Claudius frowned.

"Go knock Tony and talk to the man. I think you will understand the more he explains."

With those words, the angel vanished.

Tony sighed and stepped up the old wooden stairs that creaked and groaned beneath his weight. Talk about death trap. Knocking on the door, Tony waited.

Nothing.

Tony knocked again and this time, he noticed the slight movement by the window.

"St-Mr. Rogers!" he shouted, deciding it might not be best to call this guy Steve when he didn't know who Tony was, "I know your home!"

The front door opened and Tony had only a second before a vice like grip had him pinned to the wall and ice blue eyes glared into his own brown ones.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing shouting that name aloud like that?" he demanded.

Tony grabbed his wrist and tried to calm the man down. Maybe shouting hadn't been the best course of action.

"My name is Tony and I am a friend of Logan."

Steve's eyes widened and he lowered Tony so his feet touched his floor, but remained in his position, bracing him with his arm so the other could not move.

"Talk," Steve barked and Tony started talking and didn't shut up for a good few minutes, mostly rambling about this and that before getting around to the reason for his visit.

Steve finally let him go and backed up.

"Let me get this straight," Steve stated calmly as Tony got his first real look at the man. Steve was dressed in faded sweatpants and an old blue t-shirt. His feet were bare and his face was pale with dark circles beneath his eyes. Five o'clock shadow covered a large portion of his face and Tony could practically hear the man's exhaustion as he spoke. After being around Steve for so long, he had become quite good at reading the man.

"Hey! Did you even hear a word I said?" Steve growled.

Tony smiled.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. You said?"

Steve just glared at him and Tony smirked.

"I said…oh whatever. Are you really from another dimension?"

Tony nodded and Steve sighed, flopping down in a nearby chair.

"I see and in your world, we won the fight against Loki and Thor."

"Well… Thor is on our side in my world, but yeah, we won."

Steve was silent a moment.

"So why come to me?"

"For your help. I know I am not from this world and yeah, I am partially curious about meeting all of you, my team in this new dimension, but I saw Logan get taken. I need your help to rescue him and… maybe… we can save this planet."

Steve stared at Tony.

"Why does it matter to you?"

Tony frowned.

"I…" tony froze, unsure of what to say. Why _does_ it a matter to him? Only one real answer came to mind. "I care."

Steve huffed a laugh.

"You care? About what, me?"

"Yes," Tony stated plainly, "you, the team, and the people in this world. My world or not, no one deserves to be enslaved."

Steve watched him for a moment.

"What's your plan?" he finally asked.

Tony smiled.

"What do you know about Bruce Banner?"

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

"You are crazy," Steve stated, staring at Tony with a look of complete disbelief, "I have heard stories about the Hulk. That monster will kill anyone who gets close. He may help you in your world, but in ours, I doubt he is even aware of his own humanity."

Tony just shrugged.

"That is my problem. What I am worried about is what I need you to do. Think you're up to the task, Captain?"

"Contacting the Resistance? I may not be a member, but I am aware of them and I have contacts. Yeah, I can get a message to Fury to meet us. Why the assassins though? They betrayed us in the war by taking off to hide. Why do you need them?"

"Just humor me and ask Fury to contact them. If I know the man and trust me, I do, he will have a way of finding them you and I will never understand."

Steve shrugged.

"You sure about Spiderman? Last time I saw him, he was just a kid and lost everything and everyone he loves. I don't even know if he is still alive."

"As I said, let me worry about my part in this. I will convince spidey, big green, and Howard. Just get together who we need."

Tony began packing up his papers as Steve watched him for a few moments silently. Tony knew he was staring, but didn't say anything. He could tell Steve had a question he needed to ask.

"Why did you really come to me first? You said Logan was by accident. So why me first?"

Tony turned to him.

"Because I trust you Cap, now if you will excuse me. I have a big green monster to seduce."

With a wink of his eye, Tony shut the front door behind him and started on his way. Had he looked back, he would have noticed the first sign of a true smile on the Captain's face and smiling, well, it wasn't something the Captain had done in a very long time. It sure felt good.

Tony on the other hand was frowning deeply.

"I get it Claudius," he spoke as he walked, "Since I wasn't there to kick the good Captains butt into gear, he felt hope had died."

Claudius smiled from where he walked beside his charge.

"Now you got it, kid."

Tony however was anything but happy about this realization. When he got back home, he had a serious talk to have with his own Captain. A talk about having hope even when all seems lost. Then again, Tony thought to himself with a huffed laugh, who was he to be talking like that? He who had wished he had never existed in the first place.

Well one thing was for sure, Tony was learning that his own life might not be as bad as he thought it was. Not when compared to a place like this, where even hope seems to have died.

"Time to change all that," he swore to himself and marched on towards the one place he wanted to go least of all.

The Stark Mansion.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _How are you liking it so far?_**

 ** _Fury, Bruce, Clint and Natasha, Hill, Coulson, Howard, Spiderman, and even Pepper and Rhodey comes in next chapter. It's going to be fun ;) Enjoy!_**


	4. Its a wonderful life, Tony part 4

**_Note:_**

 ** _I really thought this chapter would be easy to write, but I struggled so much with it. I hope you like it! Let me know your thoughts!_**

 ** _And for those who have been reviewing my work, thanks so much for your feedback! It really means a lot to me!_**

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Daddy Dearest ~**

* * *

Tony stood awkwardly on the front porch of his old childhood home. In his own dimension, Tony hadn't visited this place since the day his parents were killed in a car crash. Coming here now… well, it brought up a lot of memories. Memories Tony would rather have kept buried.

Still, in this dimension, Howard was still alive and his wife and child dead. Maybe things here could be different between them.

Then again, Tony sighed to himself, maybe they won't be.

Deciding to suck it up and be the hero he was, Tony closed his eyes and knocked on the door. Not even a moment later, an elder gentlemen opened it and Tony had to keep himself from crying out when he saw who it was.

"May I help you, sir?" Edwin Jarvis asked, a curious look on his face.

Tony gulped down his emotions at the sight of his old faithful butler before quickly answering the man. He knew for a fact if Jarvis thought Tony was here for no good, he would call the police or probably in this case, Loki's patrol force.

"Yes, I am here to see the master of the house. Is Howard Stark available?"

Jarvis was quiet a moment before answering.

"Mr. Stark is a busy man. Do you have an appointment?"

"Err… no, but he will want to see me. Just tell him…"

Tony hesitated.

"Tell him Stark Men are made of Iron. He will understand."

Jarvis closed the door and Tony prayed his father still used that ridiculous terminology. If the Iron Titan was anything to go by, then Tony guessed he did.

A few moments later the door re-opened and instead of Jarvis who he expected to see, a young woman stood there. A familiar woman.

"I am Virginia Potts, secretary for Mr. Stark." the woman stated, looking him up and down, "I was told you wish to have a meeting with him?"

"I… yes." Tony stated, his stomach clenching. Seeing his CEO before him made him want to desperately reach out and touch her, but he resisted. This wasn't his pepper.

"Please follow me."

Tony followed the fiery young red head as she led the way through the mansion halls. Tony knew the place like the back of his hand, but he allowed her to think differently as they walked. When they reached the doors Tony knew to be his father's old office, he took a deep breath and waited.

"Now, a couple rules before you enter."

Tony nodded.

"1. Mr. Stark is a busy man and if this is all for something small, I would request you say so now and I will do what I can for you. 2. Mr. Stark has served his country and so if you have come to befuddle him for his part in the Great War, I suggest you leave. 3. Do not mention his wife. Understand?"

Tony nodded, though he already knew aside from the first rule, he would be breaking the other two. Sort of.

"Very well then Mr…" Virginia stopped and smiled politely in a professional manner, "I am sorry, I did not get your name."

"Tony."

"Okay, Mr…Tony, please go in."

Tony hesitated only a second before opening the door and stepping in. Keeping his back turned to his father, he closed the door and waited.

"I am a very busy man," the voice he hadn't heard for years stated in a serious manner, "If you have come for a donation or loan, I suggest you take it up with…"

"Did your butler tell you what I said?" Tony asked instead, still not turning around. He wasn't sure he wanted to see his father. Not yet, but he knew he would have to soon.

The papers he had heard being shuffled stopped.

"He did."

There was silence a moment before Howard spoke again.

"That quote… my family has passed it down for generations to inspire their heirs. Might I ask where you heard it?"

Tony smiled.

"From my father."

Howard hummed.

"And who was your father?"

Tony turned around and froze, studying the man before him who sat behind his desk. Images and flashes of his childhood came back with force and he swore the man sitting there was no older than his own father had once been, though he knew differently. Already he could see the changes in this man compared to the Howard from his own world. This Howard was aged, black hair mixed with gray and his eyes, a deep blue instead of the brown Tony got from his mother. He wore a sharp looking suit and he studied Tony just as intently as Tony studied him before speaking again.

"You look familiar. Do I know your father?" Howard asked in a curious manner.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of that statement.

"Yes, you know him quite well. My mother too."

"Oh?"

"My father is an amazing inventor and my mother was a teacher in her younger years. They met at a picnic the local university held and they became smitten with one another almost immediately."

Howard froze as Tony spoke and Tony continued to ramble on, knowing this was the only way Howard would ever believe what he was going to tell him. First though, he had to establish accreditation.

"My mother was of an Italian descent, but she spoke English fluently. My father, he was of a British descent, yet both lived the majority of their lives in America. My mother and fathers families never got along, ending in a disownment on my mother's side.

My father was best friends with one of the greatest war heroes of the old generation, a guy named Steve Rogers. My mother was friends with Rogers's girlfriend, Peggy Carter, who also worked for the government."

Tony paused, but Howard said nothing, so he continued.

"After the war, Steve became frozen in the ocean until, according to what I was told recently, he was found by Justin Hammer, Nick Fury, and Howard Stark. They kicked butt together as a team against the alien invasion, but though they fought hard, their efforts ended in defeat. My father who had lost his wife and child in a car wreck founded Shield in their honor and went on to become the Iron Titan, teaming up with Captain America, War Hammer, Shield, the Avengers, and the X-men. What happened after that of course, I do no not know."

Howard was silent a moment as Tony passed the ball into his court. He had told him all he knew. He had even put in some things only family would know and basically stated in a rather plain tone that Howard Stark was his father.

Howard was silent a moment, peering at the stranger before him with a look that read both skepticism and curiosity before speaking and when he spoke next, he said it with carefully chosen words.

"I only ever had sex with one woman. That woman died before ever giving birth. While I will not deny you have said some… interestingly confidential and private things only family would know, I have certain and undeniable proof that my child is dead. That being said, this opens up a whole new variety of possibilities. I am not a superstitious man by any means, but I know science and if I heard what you said correctly, you are indeed the son of Howard Stark. My question then for you would be, which Howard Stark? Because it is not me and that begs the question, why are you here?"

Tony smiled.

"You truly are brilliant," he chuckled, taking a seat before his father's desk as the man watched him intently, "You are right. I am from another dimension and in my dimension, I am the son of Howard Stark and Maria Stark. Though in my world, you are both deceased."

Howard leaned forward, frowning.

"So what? You came here wanting a father or something?" he asked with a hint of disgust and Tony felt a frown begin to tug at his own smile. Ignoring the emotions swirling within him as past memories of an abusive father came back into his mind, he shook his head.

"No, I have come to…" Tony hesitated and Howard waited for him to continue.

"I was brought here to learn a lesson, which I think I have learned. However, since I am here, I felt I could… lend a hand."

"Lend a hand." Howard repeated, "In what way?"

"I can save your world."

Howards eyes narrowed as he leaned forward even more, his hands by his mouth as he stared intensely at the young man in front of him.

"Explain."

So Tony did. He began his story with meeting Logan, purposely leaving Claudius out of the story. Tony felt he shouldn't mention the guardian to anyone, so he told Howard he didn't know how he was brought to this world, only that he received a message telling him he had a lesson to learn. Howard didn't question the lesson, so Tony didn't explain as he continued on, telling Howard of his and Steve's plan. When all was laid out before his father, Howard stood up and paced much like Tony did when thinking deeply.

"You say Justin is now working for Loki and Thor?"

Tony nodded.

"He was the one who arrested Logan."

Howard was silent a moment before sighing.

"No one knows I was Iron Titan, aside from those I worked with. If what you say is true, this could be dangerous for not only the others, but myself included. If Justin really has turned traitor, they might come after me next."

"That is why I need your help, Howard." Tony stated, standing up to emphasize his words as the two locked eyes, "I can't do this on my own. I need the help of Earths mightiest heroes."

Howard stared at Tony with a neutral expression before sighing and rubbing his forehead. Tony fought the twitch that came upon him when he realized it was the same nervous habit Tony did a lot. Seems he and Howard were more alike than Tony originally thought they were.

"Alright… what do you need from me?"

Tony grinned.

"Now you're talking! Alright, I need the location of these men."

Tony pulled out a piece of paper and Howard read it over before raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know," Tony waved him off, "I'm crazy, I get it. I need their locations and also…" Tony paused before smiling, "there is something else you can help me with."

Howard peered over Tony's shoulder as Tony began to sketch on a random piece of paper he found lying on the desk and as the father watched his dimensional son, he couldn't help the sense of pride he felt upon realizing the boys plan.

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Along came a Spider ~**

* * *

Tony felt pretty good about how his plan was proceeding upon leaving the Stark home. Not only was Howard agreeing to the plan, but he was even going out of his way to assist in making it happen. Still, while Howard began the final preparations before the meeting with Shield later tonight, Tony went to find an itsy bitsy spider that Howard had located for him.

Surprisingly, Peter Parker had stayed in New York. Unsurprisingly, Peter Parker was now an ace reporter for the Daily Bugle and his photographs were adored by one and all, as his pictures were always unique and well captured.

Stepping into the daily bugle headquarters, Tony pushed past the crowds of people walking to and fro as he searched around for any sign of the man once known as Spiderman. Since this dimension was further into the future than Tony's, he guessed Peter would be somewhere in his mid-twenties by now.

"Hey handsome," a lady called out with a flirty smile, "you looking for someone or just… checking the place out?"

Normally, Tony would have jumped at the chance to use this woman to find Parker, but thoughts and longing for Pepper returned and he decided he couldn't risk doing something he would later regret.

"I'm looking for a reporter, Peter Parker. You know him?"

The woman sighed, disheartened, but pointed him towards the back window. Sure enough at a desk in the clear back, a young man sat with his feet propped up and his head hanging low, clearly sound asleep. Curious how the man might react, Tony grabbed a nearby Kleenex and colored on it a picture of a spider before placing it on the desk near the man's feet. However just as he started to move away, a hand caught his wrist and he found himself peering into the suspicious eyes of Spiderman himself, awake and alert.

"Who are you," he whispered, glancing down at the drawing of a spider, "what do you want?"

Tony relaxed his posture and sat down across from Parker who reluctantly released his wrist, so as not to draw more attention to them than necessary.

"My name is Tony. I'm a friend of Steve, Howard, and Logan."

Peter's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, the resistance is about to make its move and we need your help."

Peter was silent a moment before shaking his head.

"I stopped being a hero a long time ago."

Tony frowned.

"You mean you gave up."

Peter shot him a glare.

"I lost my family and the woman I love because of Loki and Hydra. Then not even a day later, I lost two teammates as well. So yeah, I gave up. I'm done."

Peter looked away and Tony studied him. The young man looked to be tense and Tony could practically see the way he was grinding his teeth together.

"Can I tell you a story?"

Peter glanced at him before shrugging.

"I… before I came to this dimension…"

Peter cocked an eyebrow and Tony grinned sheepishly.

"Long story, but before I came to this dimension, I pushed away the woman I love and I ignored the feelings of my friends who had suffered a tragic mission with me. I felt I alone had caused the death of some two hundred people and I… I wanted to end my life. I wanted to not feel this way anymore. I was scared. Scared I would cost someone else their life. Scared to be the hero I needed to be, because it could cost me more than I was willing to give. So I thought death was the answer. I wanted to give up."

"So…what? You just decided to keep living or something by coming to a different world?"

Tony gave a bitter smile to that reply.

"No, I threw myself off the roof of my tower."

Peter gaped at him.

"But you're…"

"Yeah. Someone saved me and brought me here to learn my life mattered. At first I still didn't understand and even now, at times, I still feel I don't."

Peter was silent, listening. The reporter in him was curious about the end of this story, but the hero in him did not want to hear it.

"Peter, when I came here, I lost everything that means anything to me. I found everyone I care about dead or in hiding and then I learned a new lesson. A lesson outside of the one I was sent here to learn."

"And that is?" The young man asked.

"I learned to look past my fear in hope of a better tomorrow. A tomorrow that might allow me, if nothing else, a good night sleep nightmare free because I tried to make a difference. A different that would have made my team and family proud."

Peter was silent and Tony could see the way his eyes dilated. The boy no doubt had his fair share of nightmares and if nothing else could get through to him, Tony was certain that would. No one liked to face their demons, but they certainly could handle it better facing them head on, then being haunted by them.

"What do you need me to do?" Peter sighed and Tony smiled.

"You don't have to fight in this war," Tony stated. He would never force anyone to fight in a war they felt didn't concern them anymore. Still, he did need his assistance. "What I need you to do is babysit."

Peter turned to Tony with raised eyebrows and a look of complete disbelief concerning what he just heard.

"That's right." Tony grinned, "Babysitting. For a large green monster, called the Hulk."

Peter blinked.

"Interested?" Tony asked.

The boy smirked.

"Sounds very interesting. Keep talking."

And so Tony did.

* * *

 _"_ _Just because you took the boy out of the hero and tried to take the hero out of the boy, it doesn't mean they are gone forever - Merely waiting in the shadows to rise again."_

\- Anonymous

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Big Green Mean Machine ~**

* * *

Tony and Peter stood outside the military facility codenamed Bulkhead. According to Howard and Steve, this was the location Bruce Banner was being kept at and better yet, according to Howard, this was also the location of Private James Rhodes, a soldier on guard detail for Big Green himself.

It took everything in Tony not to laugh when he heard Rhodey was a private instead of the big bad Colonel like he was in Tony's world.

 _Oh_ , he couldn't wait to tell his friend about this one.

Snickering, Tony walked down the path with a tense Peter Parker at his side. Howard had got them the pass they needed to enter the facility, but it would be up to Tony to find a way to talk to Bruce one on one and that was where Rhodey came into play or if all else failed, where Spiderman would step in as a distraction.

"You really think you can get through to Dr. Banner?" Peter asked in a whisper.

Tony glanced at Parker and shrugged as they made their way through the hall of the military base. According to the schematics Tony had printed before arriving, they were heading the right way.

"Don't know, but I always could in my world. Guess we will see."

As the two came to a stop in front of the door marked 'Containment Unit', Peter hesitated. He had heard horror stories about this monster and even now, wasn't completely convinced this thing could be of any help. Tony however, didn't hesitate a second as he whipped open the door and walked straight into the room where – wouldn't you know it – Private James Rhodes sat sleeping on guard duty.

Tony knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop him from snapping a quick picture with his phone. _Oh_ when Rhodey saw this… Tony grinned. Priceless.

Deciding he would deal with Rhodey when he was forced too and not before, Tony sidestepped the sleeping guard and marched straight up to the locked down hulk out chamber. Whoever made it seemed to have known what they were doing. The thought of Bruce locked up like an animal for years on end made Tony sick, but he shoved those feelings aside as he stepped into the observation portion. The observation portion was a mirror on Bruce's side and a see through glass pane, specially made, on Tony's side.

Staring in, Tony noted that Bruce was the hulk right now and according to what he could gather from the Intel he scanned, had been for several years now, trapped within his green monster. Frowning, Tony decided there was only one way to see how this played out and that would be to go in and talk to Big Green for himself. With a glance back at Peter who stayed by the door, keep a lookout for trouble with his Spidey senses, Tony opened the door and stepped into the communication area where two holes just large enough for a small window and a voice box were placed, ensuring the speakers safety and the hulks containment.

"Yo Big green," Tony called and the hulk turned to him, strangely silent.

Tony noted that the hulk continued to sit in the corner, not moving, but instead regarding Tony with a look of curiosity.

"Hmm…" Tony hummed, "Sorry wrong person. How do you do, Dr. Banner?"

The eyes widened and for the first time in what Tony guessed to be a long time, the hulk spoke.

"Who… are…you?"

Tony smiled.

"My name is Tony Stark."

The hulks eyebrows raised. Tony sighed.

"Yeah, long story. Since I know you will understand better than most, I came from a different dimension. To make another long story even shorter, I need your help to save this planet from Loki and his minions. Think you might be interested?"

The hulk stared at him, his eyes brown though Tony noted a flash of green in them when he mentioned Loki. Had the two had a run in before with one another?

"How…you…know…I…Banner…"

Tony smiled.

"That's easy to answer. In my world, you're my best friend. My science bro."

The hulk frowned.

"Not…hulk?"

"You are hulk, but… you're a hero in my world, as you can be here. If you help me, it would definitely make others look at you in a better light. What do you think?"

The hulk was silent.

"Look I… I don't know all that happened to you here in this world, but… can you turn into Banner for me? It will be easier to get you out without trying to hide your big green side from sight."

"You…get…me…out?"

"Yup," Tony nodded.

"Why?"

"I said it already didn't I? I need your help and… whether you're my banner or not… you're my best friend Bruce. I hate the idea of leaving you in here alone."

The hulk stared at him about the time spiderman appeared.

"Uh Tony, we may have a problem."

Tony looked towards his new friend and felt the smile on his face melt slightly when he noticed Rhodey standing there with a gun pointed at Peters head.

"You move and I blow his brains out."

And here Tony thought it would be easy.

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Pvt. James Rhodes ~**

* * *

"Heya Rhodey," Tony called cheerfully to his friend.

Rhodey lifted an eyebrow, but his expression remained serious. Tony suddenly realized this might not be as simple as he thought. While the other dealt with strange things day in and day out, Rhodey in this world looked to be a real down-to-earth sort of fellow, more than the normal Rhodey is and Tony knew, his friend was pretty down to earth. That being said, Tony slapped a fake smile on his face and took a step forward, but quickly slowed when he noticed the finger on the trigger tighten just slightly. Last thing he needed was to be responsible for the kids death.

"Look, we mean no harm. I only came too…"

"I am alerting security," Rhodey stated pushing a button on his com., "who are you?"

"I'm Tony and that is Peter. Look, Peter is just a kid. Mind letting him go?"

Rhodey turned to study Peter who smiled nervously and cautiously waved a hand. Rhodey slowly let him go and took a step back so both were in his line of sight. Peter stepped closer to Tony who went even further and made to shield the kid as his friend kept the gun raised on them.

"What were you doing in there with the hulk?"

Tony glanced at Bruce who was watching them, still in his hulk form and at the moment, Tony was perfectly okay with that. Right now, he wasn't certain they might not need the hulks help after all.

"He and I were just talking, right Brucie?"

The hulk remained silent, watching both men in quiet interest. The private tightened his grip on the weapon when he noticed the hulk watching him. Tony inwardly cursed, realizing he may have just made the private even more nervous in this complicated situation they seemed to find themselves in.

"Look, we were just leaving. If you could let us go, that would be really…" Tony started to reach towards the door that would let the hulk out when Rhodey stepped forward and fired off a round. Tony jerked back at the sparks, staring at Rhodey a bit nervously. Hulk growled a bit and Rhodey licked his lips.

"That was a warning shot. Try that again and I will shoot you."

Well one thing hadn't changed. Rhodey was still an ace shot. Trying a different tactic, Tony stepped forward a bit and Rhodey tightened his grip once again in warning. Tony froze and began to speak.

"I know you James Rhodes. I… this is going to sound insane, but I come from another world. In my world, you and I are close. Look, I know you don't believe me," he stated when Rhodey scoffed, "but it's the truth. We…"

Tony stopped speaking when he saw who it was that had just stepped into the room. General Ross and his daughter, Betty. Tony scowled and Rhodey frowned, noticing the sudden rage in the man's eyes when his commander and the doctor stepped in.

"Private, what is going on here?"

"These two were found sneaking in to free the Hulk, sir." James reported obediently.

"And how, pray tell, did they even get in here?" the general demanded.

Rhodey flinched. He didn't want to tell the general he had fallen asleep on duty. The general however was not an idiot and noticed the privates expression. Grabbing the privates gun, he whiplashed the boy in the arm causing Rhodey to cry out in pain and grasp his arm.

"Don't you touch him!" Tony shouted, stepping forward, genuinely angry.

Both Rhodey and the two Rosses looked at him in confusion before the general narrowed his eyes and Rhodey began to consider Tony's earlier words he had said to him.

"Who are you?" The general asked.

"No one you need to know," Tony growled and the general frowned, noting the boy behind Tony.

"Peter Parker, the reporter."

Peter scowled and glared down the general, but the man ignored it and turned to his daughter and private.

"Two high functioning suspects…" the general whispered.

Raising the rifle, neither Tony nor Peter had a chance to move as the gun suddenly fired and Tony screamed in pain as his right leg collapsed beneath him. Peter knelt to assist his friend, but by the Generals orders, two patrolmen had walked up and cuffed Peter, leading him away. Rhodey and the General were the only two left.

The hulk looked frantically between them as the general began to walk up to Tony. Ross noticed the hulks sudden activity, wondering what was causing it. Curious, he stepped forcefully on to Tony's leg as the man beneath him screamed in pain.

Rhodey flinched at the sound, Betty turned away, and the hulk roared, ramming into the bars that kept him from his prey.

"You care about this man?" he asked the hulk who glared at him, his eyes fully green.

Tony looked between the two. Was the general insane?

"Private, let me see your hand gun."

Rhodey nervously handed it over just as the general turned and placed a bullet in Rhodey's leg. While the private screamed and Tony called out in concern, the hulk didn't move. However when the general aimed the gun again at Tony who flinched beneath its barrel, the hulk gripped the bars and growled and the general hummed in interest.

"Betty, see to the private please. You had an accident with these suspects, didn't you son?"

Rhodey felt fear as he nodded quickly under the general's harsh gaze. Smiling, pleased by the reaction, he turned back to the hulk.

"You don't scare me Banner," the General growled.

As the two had a staring match, Tony bit his lip to keep from screaming out as he hobbled up to a standing position as quiet as possible, so as not to alert the General. The hulk noticed, but kept himself from reacting as he watched the human he felt a strange connection with go up behind Ross and with the phone he had in his pocket, conk him as hard as he could over the head. The general stumbled and Tony had just enough time to step forward and push the big red button marked "Don't push."

"No!" the general shouted, turning with his gun raised, but it was too late. The hulk roared and burst through the area as the door raised, slamming into the general who buckled beneath the blow. With another hit, the general flew through the air and fell unconscious as his head slammed into the wall.

"Big Green!" Tony shouted, "Don't kill him, he's out."

The hulk hesitated and Tony smiled just as his leg gave out again. The hulk reached out and caught him.

"Hulk…save…friend."

Tony grinned as he patted the hulks shoulder as he was scooped up into a one arm carry.

"Thanks buddy, but we need to save Peter and Rhodey too."

The hulk roared.

"Hulk Smash facility!"

And Tony couldn't complain.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony sat in the grass, overlooking the military facility once known as bulkhead. Smoke rose from the embers and he grinned as he watched the hulk celebrate his victory by smashing all the left over large pieces of wall and glass.

The hulk had gone plain loco once free, destroying anything and everything he could reach. Of course, Tony made sure he didn't kill anyone. Heck, they even had the hulk help evacuate everyone first, but then, the hulk went to play and play he did as the entire building came crashing down with a thunderous sound, leaving behind a raging fire and a cloud of dust and ash in its wake.

Peter sat beside Tony just closing his eyes and enjoying the sun on his face. On the other side of Tony, James Rhodes sat watching with a hard look in his eyes.

"You alright Private?"

James was silent a moment.

"Why did you try to help me?"

"I told you, didn't I? You were my friend in my world. Whether we are in this one or not, I couldn't watch my friends be hurt before my eyes and do nothing."

Rhodey hesitated.

"Why did you steal the hulk?"

"He is also a friend."

"He is a monster."

Tony grinned. "Only when angered."

Rhodey raised an eyebrow but sighed.

"What do you need his help for?"

Tony paused.

"Why do you think we need his help for anything? Maybe I just didn't like the idea of someone being enslaved in a cage their whole life."

Rhodey was silent before answering.

"I heard part of your conversation while I was 'asleep'. You need his help."

Tony glance at his friend.

"We are going to defeat Loki once and for all and with his help… it may just be possible."

Rhodey snapped his head to stare at Tony.

"Loki?"

"Yeah. You want in?"

Rhodey thought about all those people who had been killed in his raid on Earth. In the Great War. His own grandmother had died.

"Yeah, I do."

Tony smiled.

"Then you're in."

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life, Tony**

 **~War Preparations~**

* * *

Steve greeted Tony as he stepped into the Captains rundown home. His eyes widened when he noticed who followed Tony in. Peter Parker smiled sheepishly at the good Captain he had once served with before Steve's gaze locked on Bruce Banner who was followed in by a rather nervous looking young man.

"I see your phase of the plan worked out well," Steve smiled until he noticed Tony's leg, "mostly well. What happened?"

Tony sighed, shrugging.

"Grumpy old general. No big deal, its been cared for."

Steve look uncertain but Tony just smiled.

"Anyone else here yet?"

Steve nodded, beckoning with his head as he led them to the backroom where a trap door slid open revealing an underground passage. Tony did a double take, impressed with the layout.

"I need one of these," Tony whispered, already considering ideas for the tower as he made his way down the tunnel to an area with a large table. It wasn't the table itself that caught his attention though, but instead who it was that sat surrounding it.

Coulson, Hill, Fury, Natasha, Clint, and even Bucky Barnes sat there, watching him, regarding him as he came closer.

"Guys, this is Tony who I was telling you about. Tony, this is…"

"I know who they are," Tony interrupted with an amused glance towards Steve who rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile. Tony patted him on the shoulder as he glanced around Steve, looking for someone. "Where is…"

The sound of the door upstairs opening and a voice calling out had Steve going back upstairs, leaving Tony down below with the others and his own guests.

"So you're Tony Stark, Howard's dimensional jumping son?" Hill asked, peering at him.

Tony grinned.

"That's me and I wasn't joking when I said I know you all." He peered at each person with smirk before his expression turned serious. "Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton."

The assassins tensed when their names were listed. No doubt they weren't expecting anyone they didn't know to know them. Tony didn't doubt they were nervous about him. He knew his own Clint and Nat would be if someone else came around saying such things to them.

Fury was notably silent, which Tony found odd as the others watched him intently. Fury on the other hand wore a dark shade of glasses, but he followed Tony's every move with his head motion.

"What happened to your leg?" Coulson asked, peering at the bloody wrapping Tony had securing the bullet wound. Tony glanced at it, but shrugged.

"It's fine," he stated, dismissing it.

A moment later, Steve walked back down the stairs and behind him – Tony was pleased to see – was Howard Stark. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on Tony.

"Glad to see you made it," Tony stated shaking his father's hand.

Howard smiled.

"Wouldn't miss this chance for the world."

Tony grinned as he turned to the room as everyone took their seats.

"Let's get down to business. I know who you are, what your abilities consist of, and I know for a fact that each of you can be trusted when it counts."

"Um," Bruce raised a finger but Tony brushed him off.

"You can Bruce."

The scientist sighed but didn't try again to correct Tony as the young genius continued on.

"You don't know me and I know that, but if you know Howard…" he turned to his father who smiled and for once, Tony felt like smiling back. This Howard was different from his own father and for once, he was happy to admit that he was like his father in many ways. "…Then you know me."

The others were silent as Tony continued, listening.

"The big baddies are Thor and Loki. According to the intel Steve and Howard got for us through the resistance and their own circles, we know that working for them is Justin Hammer aka War Hammer, the Enchantress, and the Chitauri which serve as his own personal guard. Of course, we can't exclude the humans who serve as his patrol force around the world."

"According to what we know," Hill interrupted, "there are well over a thousand humans serving in the white house where Loki has sat up his personal abode. However it is not surprising they chose Great Britain to serve as their kingdom in which to rule. The Chitauri are what remains of the creatures Thanos gifted Loki. These creatures stayed loyal to Loki, even after his domination of Earth and their numbers are in the hundreds."

Tony listened with interest.

"So what do you propose we do?" Howard asked, "Storm them with force?"

"Yes and no," Tony answered, pacing. "The resistance has how many people around the world?"

Hill, Coulson, and Fury were silent for a moment before Coulson answered.

"Our numbers differ in places, but a good portion of the population of each country works with the resistance if not a member of our underground. We also have special agents with their own unique abilities around the world, though none as infamous as those you see before you who fought in close quarters with Loki during the Great War."

Tony nodded.

"Do you think they could overpower the patrols?"

"Even some patrols…" started Rhodey who had been listening in silence until now, "Even some of them hate Loki. I hate Loki and I was a patrol officer in training."

Tony was silent, nodding. His mind was spinning with plans as the others also contemplated this information.

"So offer them the chance to help us overtake Loki?" Steve suggested.

"That could work," Natasha commented, "Clint and I went around the world over the past several years and we have heard from contacts all over that there are thousands who oppose Loki within the patrol forces. Offering them the chance before straight out fighting them might be the best way.

"Those who remain?" Bruce asked, curious.

"Offer them a chance at surrender or face the consequences," Clint stated, his eyes hard.

Tony acknowledge this was probably the best way.

"Alright. Fury?"

The man turned to Tony.

"Can you handle the resistance movement?"

Fury was silent for a moment before reaching up with a shaky hand and removing his glasses. Tony felt his mouth drop open as he took in the sight before. Fury's eyes… they were both gone.

"Loki took my eyes," Fury stated coldly, "I can handle this. Just make sure you kill that son of a…"

"I have a question," Bruce interrupted, "what will I be doing? I am not trying to toot my own horn or anything, but the hulk… it's dangerous."

Tony grinned.

"That's exactly why we need you babe."

Bruce was obviously confused and Tony noted the others looked the same.

"You're our secret weapon!"

Again, Bruce and the others looked doubtful.

"Okay, look. In my world, the hulk did a serious beat down on Loki when we fought him. If nothing else can win, you can. Of course, this leaves us with one little problem remaining."

"And that is?" Steve asked curiously.

"Thor."

"Aren't we defeating him too?" Peter asked.

Tony hesitated. He didn't know the things this Thor had done here on earth and he wasn't fully certain he could convince the big guy, but if this Thor was anything like his own, he had a gut feeling this Thor would be pretty guilty and horrified about a lot of what his brother and he had done over the years.

"Let me handle Thor. I think I can get him on our side."  
"And if you cannot?" Howard asked.

Tony winced.

"Then we take him down. Again though, we will need the hulk for that. Think big green is up to the challenge?"

Bruce honestly didn't know, so he just shrugged and Tony took that as a yes in his book.

"Alright guys," Tony stated, "here is the plan."

The others leaned over the table as they began their discussion of troop movements and Tony for once, had never felt more like a member of the team then in that moment.

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~We be Assassins~**

* * *

Tony sat outside on the front porch. According to curfew, being on your porch late at night was not a crime, so Tony was more than happy to spend his last few hours in peace watching the moon and stars twinkle above.

There was nothing to indicate someone was there, watching, but Tony had more than enough time to get used to the ways of Clint and Natasha from his world.

"What do you guys want?" he asked, taking a sip of the lemonade Steve had set out for everyone.

Clint slipped down beside him on the steps.

"How did you know?"

Tony glanced at the archer who watched him curiously and suspiciously.

"I told you, I am from another world."

"So?"

"That doesn't answer the question," Natasha agreed, appearing in front of them.

Tony sighed. He didn't doubt they wouldn't stop pestering him about it and he knew they came for more than that reason alone.

"In my world, you both are a member of the Avengers team."

"You are the commander?" Natasha asked.

Tony glanced at her and he was surprised to notice this Natasha seemed to have more emotion than his. He wondered if it was because this Natasha wasn't with shield as long as his own Natasha had been.

"Second in command," he corrected, "Steve is the commander."

Natasha accepted this as Clint spoke up.

"You still didn't answer our question."

Tony sighed.

"I am used to my own sneaking around the air vents in the tower. You start getting used to people watching you when their around."

Clint smirked and even Natasha smiled a little as Tony turned to face them more head on.

"So, what do you want?"

The two shared a glance.

"Why did you ask for us?" Nat questioned.

Tony cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"She means, Fury stated you asked specifically for us to join you in this attack. Whether we were on your team on your planet or not, we don't know you on this one. What made you think we would help?"

Tony was silent a moment, sipping his lemonade as he glanced around the dark neighborhood.

"What do you guys see?" he asked.

The two glanced at each other before turning to observe the neighborhood as though enemies were around every corner.

Clint shrugged.

"Houses, streets, trees…" he stopped, "people frightened to go outside."

"And you?" he asked Natasha.

Nat hesitated before answering.

"Same and… injustice," she stated, her expression tightening.

Tony smiled.

"That is why I chose you."

The two looked at him strangely and Tony smirked, happy to have for once, stumped the two assassins like they so often did him when talking about things he didn't understand and they wouldn't explain. Still, he planned to explain this one.

"You both see the physical, but you also see the emotion and the gravity of the situation without even being asked too. You feel anger because you know what you see isn't right. This street downtown New York should never be this quiet. You know that and it infuriates you. I chose you both because I know the righteous anger that burns within you. I have seen it and that passion… I need it for a fight of this magnitude."

Clint grinned and Tony felt relief to see it was the usual Clint smile. The genuine one he always received from his own. Natasha on the other hand fell silent, her eyes downcast.

"We ran when our team was losing. How did you know we would come back to the fight?" Nat finally asked, breaking the silence that had begun to develop around them.

Tony looked her in the eye.

"That's an easy one," he answered, "Your assassins. It's what you do. When the first strike doesn't hit the mark, you try again until the job is done."

Clint nodded in agreement and Natasha hummed in interest at his answer. Standing up, the two assassins started inside before stopping and regarding Tony once more.

"Tony Stark."

Tony looked up at them, curious.

"You can trust us."

Tony smiled.

"I know I can."

And the two vanished as though they had never been there.

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Good Luck~**

* * *

"Tony."

Tony turned back to the street where the voice came from.

"Claudius," he greeted, "what brings you to this wonderful spot in the world?"

Caludius however did not smile like Tony expected him too.

"I didn't bring you here to fight a war."

Tony turned serious.

"No, you brought me here to discover how important my life is and I have. Claudius, you taught me that things go bad and life sucks. But…" he stated before Claudius could interrupt, "I also learned how important the others are to me. How there is still hope even when all seems to be lost. How life isn't worth living without taking risks. You brought me here and I will not leave until I have seen this through."

Claudius frowned, but Tony held up his hand before the Guardian could speak.

"If you try to take me from here, I will jump again. I want to be here. No… I need to be here."

Claudius was silent a moment before he smiled.

"I was only going to tell you good luck," he answered and Tony grinned.

"Also," Claudius added, his expression turning serious again as he fixed his eye on the bloody wrapping around Tony's leg. "I will warn you now Tony. If you die here, you die for real. This is not a dream. This is real. This is the only word of warning I will give you."

Tony nodded.

"Thanks for the warning, dude."

Claudius nodded, about to vanish when he hesitated.

"And Tony…"

Tony Stark looked back up at his Guardian, a bit surprised the man was still there.

"…Your life is key. Remember that."

And then the Angel was gone.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _This chapter was longer than most. Next chapter is the big battle :] I was only going to have five chapters, but I think this story developed into something more than I first thought it would. We will have six chapters. The sixth being the epilogue._**

 ** _Enjoy and let me know what you think so far!_**


	5. Its a wonderful life, Tony part 5

**AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Red is more my color ~**

* * *

Tony and the others hunkered down outside the white house where Thor and Loki were currently located. The time was very late and no one was out on the streets besides them. While this was the most risky plan, considering they had the easiest chance getting spotted this way, it was also the best plan because it kept harm from innocents that might be passing by.

Still, around the world, the local resistance were waiting to move. All they needed was a single word from Fury and a global war would begin.

Tony glanced at his friends who were gearing up for battle behind a large wall separating the white house front yard from the street surrounding it. While he was confident of their plan, he felt naked without his own armor.

"Tony," a voice whispered.

Tony turned and was surprised to see Howard standing there, an almost… bashful, expression on his face.

"What is it?" Tony asked, still not used to seeing his father. The man had to be pushing sixty, but here he was, fighting alongside them. Tony couldn't help but admit, he was impressed.

"I… I know you're not my son, but…" Howard hesitated and took a deep breath. If Tony didn't know any better, he would say Howard was nervous. "I always dreamt of sharing my genius with my boy. It pains me to think that will never happen, but… here. Take this."

Tony glanced down at the box he was handed. Noticing his father's eagerly waiting face, he slowly opened the box and stared at what was inside.

"Is this…"

"I know it may not be anything like your own armor you described for me, but… it's what I could make in the time we had to prepare."

Tony reached in and slowly brought out two metal bracelets. They reminded him a lot of the suit cuffs he had developed to bring his suit to him automatically, but he could tell they were different. Curious, he snapped them onto his wrists and he gasped a breath when all at once the bracelets expanded and a bodysuit, much like his own surrounded him, completely silver. The visual schematics within shined a bright green color, giving him an infer red vision to see through walls while still being able to see the outlined details of those around him so that he could tell friend from foe. His hands glowed with a sickly green and while the suit felt heavy compared to his own, he was surprised to find it oddly flexible, though the comfort within needed work.

"This is… how long did it take you to make this?" he asked his dad.

Howard smirked and Tony felt like for a moment, he was talking to his own mirror image.

"Not long, maybe eight hours over the course of last night. I based it on what you told me about yours back home. It's not quite as durable and weaponized as Iron Titan and not as slick and maneuverable as what you told me about yours, but it's more than your birthday suit."

Tony grinned at the reference, shaking his head.

"Thank you. This is… quite impressive." He admitted. "And let me tell you, I don't say that often."

Howard's smirk widened.

"What do the glowing green gauntlets do? Oh and… please tell me this thing flies."

Howard nodded.

"It flies, though I must admit, Iron Titan didn't, so there may be a few bugs to work out. I didn't have time to fix them."

Tony shrugged the best he could within his metal casing.

"The gauntlets are… well, if I had more time…"

"Howard, they are fine." Tony interrupted, "What do they do?"

"The right gauntlet fires a high powered beam. The left I based off of Loki. It will allow you to use a telekinetic ability and can create a force field when both are combined together. The shield will only last so long though, so don't expect to use it all the time."

Tony nodded, really wishing he had time to play around with his new toy, but he knew they had a job to do and little time to do it in.

"What is the power system?" Tony asked.

Howard frowned.

"Iron Titan runs off of a new element I have been experimenting with called Palladium."

Tony sucked in a breath and Howard noticed.

"You know of it?"

"I…yeah. So this thing connects into my arc reactor?"

Howard nodded. Tony had showed his father the design for his chest piece, but he hadn't expected the man to consider adapting it into a power source like Tony had. Still… Palladium. The very thought of going through that slow death made Tony sick, but he knew they didn't have time to fix it now and the last thing he wanted to do was tell his father the truth about the element. Not when it only affected him, who had to literally attach it to his own heart. Anyone else using it would be fine; but then, that was why he created Vibranium as substitute. It was safer and more powerful.

"So what do you think?"

Tony glanced at the man's hopeful expression and felt oddly pleased to see his father wanting his opinion so badly.

"Well you know, red is more my color, but…" he stopped and retracted the suit, a genuine smile on his face. "Thanks. This will really help."

Howard nodded with a look of pride on his face, yet he became oddly stiff, no doubt feeling a bit awkward with the praise from who – isn't - but would have been, his son.

As Howard walked off, Tony looked down at the bracelets where the suit had retracted. The first gift he had ever received from his father that wasn't meant to be used to locate the good Captain and it had come from an entirely different dimension. If this wasn't one for the story books, Tony didn't know what was as he shook his head, still smiling, and walked over to see how the others were coming along.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

"So, you ready for this?" he asked them before noticing that someone was missing. "Where is Fury?"

Coulson spoke up.

"With his eyes the way they are… he wanted to come, but we thought it best he did not. He is instead waiting to give the world to all world resistance sectors as the rightful military commander of the New World Republic."

Tony grinned. The old pirate from his own world was never going to believe this, he thought with a smirk before turning to the Steve.

"You ready?"

Steve nodded, his Captain America uniform fully on as he ran a hand over his shield, nearly caressing it.

"It's been such a long time," he admitted with a frown, "too long since I last used it."

Tony smiled.

"Don't worry Cap. It's like riding a bike. You never forget."

The Captain smiled as the two assassins suddenly appeared behind them.

"The coast is clear for the moment. We should move now," Natasha reported.

Coulson nodded and began communicating to Fury as Steve turned to Tony.

"You are still going to try and find Thor first?"

Tony nodded, serious.

"I know you guys don't think it, but he isn't a bad guy. I know I can get through to him. Just trust in me."

"Of course," Steve stated without hesitance, "if not for you, we would never have gotten this far. We trust you, Tony Stark."

Tony glanced at the others and was amazed to see them all nod in agreement. Tony sure hoped this wasn't a dream because he felt strangely warm to see they cared and really did trust his judgement. Maybe, he thought to himself; when this was all done, he should try talking more with his team instead of always sneaking off to the lab like he usually did. Maybe then…they would understand him like these people had come to understand.

"We are coming with you," Clint stated firmly.

Tony's eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"This is not up for argument," Natasha agreed with her partner, "you have a limited amount of protection and weaponry. We will not see you killed."

Tony gaped before suddenly smirking.

"Ah, didn't know you guys cared," he mocked, but they both stayed serious and his smirk died.

"We do," Natasha admitted.

"You gave us a second chance to redeem ourselves when the others thought us only cowards. We owe you."

Hearing those words from Clint and Natasha was more than Tony could handle. Standing up and heading towards the white house in a quiet manor, he could only shake his head.

"I have to be dreaming," he whispered and missed the twin smiles that followed behind him.

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Thor~**

* * *

Thor sat on the throne chair beside his brother, watching as the chitauri sped to and fro. He hated those disgusting creatures. While Loki may have agreed to an alliance with Thanos, Thor certainly hadn't and never would. He didn't trust the monster or his minions. These may have stayed 'loyal' to his brother, but even then, he shunned the malice he could feel gripping them. The urge to kill was their lead emotion and it sickened him. His brother sickened him. He himself, sickened him.

Thor sighed and stood from the throne. Loki watched him go with a passive gaze. They had long since stopped caring about the others possible betrayal. It was already too late. Asgard would never forgive such transgressions against one of its protected planets and with his sins, came the weighted knowledge that the hammer of Asgard, his legal birthright, would never belong to him. After all, Mjolnir only chose the righteous and that definitely was not Thor. Not anymore.

"Thor!" his brother's voice disturbed his thoughts as he turned from where he stood walking down the abandoned hall of one of this planets former leaders, "I sense enemies approaching."

Thor did not move.

"I shall be in my quarters," he stated instead.

Loki did not argue. He had grown tired of his brothers emotions getting in the way of what needed to be done. This time, there would be no mercy.

Thor continued towards his room. He had tried to help the humans. He had tried, in a roundabout way, to give them a fighting chance. No longer could he stand to watch the innocents die. He refused and while he knew his brother thought him weak, Thor knew it was the only way he would keep himself from staying his brother's hand and leading to a far greater fight that in the end, may not even succeed.

A strange sound drew his attention and he looked around the area, confused. It sounded like something in the ceiling, but he knew there to be nothing up there but pipes and air vents.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound occurred and right in front of him, a human fell out. Thor stepped back, looking around for anyone who might have witnessed the scene, but seeing no one, Thor quickly hurried to the little human who was groaning.

"Last time I ever take Hawkeye's idea into consideration," he whined, dusting himself off. Looking up, Tony nearly fell back when he found himself mere inches from the thunder gods face, which oddly (to Tony's relief), looked concerned.

"You must leave here human," Thor nudged him.

Tony imagined himself a small pig being nudged by the butcher's son to get out of the farmhouse before his father arrived.

The scene made Tony snort. Clamping down on the mental images he was getting, Tony turned to better see the softhearted god he knew so well.

"Thor Odinson, son of Odin and step-brother of Loki. My name is Anthony Stark. You can call me Tony."

Thor just stared at him.

"You really must leave," he urged again.

"Thor, buddy," Tony stated, trying a different tactic, "Listen to me for a second."

Thor stilled, watching Tony with a pensive yet curious expression.

"I am from another dimension in space and time and in my time, I know you."

Thor again, just stared at him.

"Not even joking. Really. In my dimension, you're a member of my team, the Avengers. You wield Mjolnir and…"

"How do you know of Mjolnir?!" Thor demanded, his eyes suddenly blazingly fearful, "No one but Asgard, Loki, and the lady Jane knew of…"

"I told you," Tony stated again, more firmly, "I know you. Jane Foster was your love and she was killed during the fight against Loki by her own people, the humans."

Thor was silent, so Tony continued.

"I know you loved her, point break and I know you have no idea what that nickname means," Tony rambled, unsure where he was going with what he started to say, "but I need you to hear me out. You can still wield Mjolnir."

Thor's eyes widened just a hint, but it was enough to tell Tony he was on the right track.

"In my world, in my time, you lost the ability for a while. However, due to your righteous actions to undo the mistakes you made, you regained the ability. Thor, buddy, help us now and you can find restoration."

Thor was silent before suddenly he knelt.

"What is your name again human?" he asked.

Tony stared at him, a bit confused by the sudden show of honor.

"Err… Tony. Tony Stark. Anthony, if you prefer."

Thor nodded.

"Human sage Tony, I thank you for opening my eyes."

Tony was racking his brain for the definition of sage. Didn't that mean wisdom? Ah, he was telling Tony he was a wise person.

"No problem point break. Now, my friends are surrounding this building and we need your help."

Thor nodded.

"I will do what I can. My brother is not an easy man to defeat. These past few years in power, he has grown even stronger as I myself have only grown weaker."

Tony scowled.

"Don't say things like that. You're Thor, the god of thunder. Dude, if anyone can take down your evil excuse of a brother, it's you. Bring the lightning."

Thor nodded, a proud expression on his face.

"Aye, son of Odin, Thor Odinson shall bring light to the darkness. Sage lord Tony, will you stand at my side as witness?"

Tony cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure?"

"Then let us hurry. I shall no longer stand by and watch my brother slaughter the helpless humans."

Thor took off in a dash of speed and Tony just sighed. Really, helpless? He was going to have to talk to Thor about that description of him and the others.

"Are you going with him?" Clint asked as he and Nat dropped down.

"Are you kidding?" Tony asked, "He will be done fighting by the time I actually get there at the speed he just flew. Nah, I am going to go look for Logan."

"Alright, we will head back to help the others."

"Here," Nat said, tossing him an ear device, "you can hear everything that is being said in the battle and if you need help, you can call for assistance. We will come."

Tony raised it in a show of thanks before heading down the hall.

He had a lone wolf to find.

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Bizarre Feeling~**

* * *

Loki stared out over the lawn of the white house, angry, as he watched his minions go to war with the humans. He could feel it through his senses, elsewhere on earth, war had begun between the humans and his own people. He could feel it and it angered him.

Something else however, stood out in his senses. A single entity that seemed… different than the others. Almost like it didn't belong on this planet. Almost like it didn't belong anywhere Loki had ever been.

Had someone else come to save these wretched humans by undermining his authority? Another race perhaps, as strong as the might of the gods of Asgard?

Turning, he was about to head towards the source when a voice rang loud over the commotion.

"LOKI!"

Loki turned, frowning.

Thor stood before him, his face one of rage and regret. Loki didn't need to speak to his brother to understand what was happening. The time had finally arrived; Thor had chosen to betray him.

"Brother," Loki greeted, "Who has been filling your head with those delusional thoughts?"

Thor sent a sharp glare his way and Loki hummed. So it was true. Someone had spoken to him. Loki didn't doubt the source of his brothers new conviction was the unidentifiable blip within his senses. He didn't doubt, Thor could feel it too.

"No Loki!" Thor shouted, "Your fight is with me and me alone."

Loki just smiled.

"I think not," he stated and snapped his fingers, gone in an instant.

The humans around Thor watched with livid expressions, though some Thor noted, were not near as aggressive towards him as others. He didn't have to guess these were the ones who came with the human that spoke to him. He could sense the strange human's aura on them.

"You humans," Thor stated walking up to the one dressed in a red, white, and blue outfit, "do you know of the one called Tony?"

Steve froze.

"What about him?"

Thor paused. He could feel the humans distrust of him. Still, he had to try.

"My brother aims to take his life. Do you have a way of warning him? I can get to them, but by then it might be too late."

Steve didn't even hesitate.

"Tony, come in, this is Steve."

Tony who had just found the prison, answered.

"Sup Cap, Point Break rocking the lawn?"

Steve didn't even try to understand Tony's speech.

"Thor says Loki is heading your way."

Tony was silent a moment, pausing mid step.

"Well you can tell Thor, Loki is already here."

Loki chuckled as he appeared behind the human, his invisibility spell released.

"How did you know?" the god asked, eyeing the silver suit the human wore with mild interest.

Tony turned to the green clothed god. He looked no older than the day Tony and his team had fought him, yet he knew this Loki was years older and more experienced. Therefore, more dangerous.

"Call it a… sixth sense," he answered.

He wasn't about to tell Loki he could see him with his infer red sight. He didn't want the god aiming to take his sight out first.

Loki hummed with interested as Steve yelled into the ear piece.

"Hang on Tony, we are coming! Leave the com open so we can hear you!"

Tony ignored the captain, but did as he asked. His full attention was now on Loki.

"You are different than these other humans," Loki stated in a calm manner, "From which world do you hail?"

Tony blinked. Loki thought he was from another world? He wondered then what affects traveling through dimensions might have had on his body as he squared off against the god.

"I am from a mighty race," Tony lied easily, "I could smite you with one hand behind my back."

Loki smirked.

"I asked from where you come; not how great is your might, human. I know you have no power. I can feel it, though your scent is… indeed peculiar."

Tony pouted. He had tried. Oh well.

"Whatever, dude, I will only say this one time. Get off this planet or you will be made to."

Loki laughed.

"You and what army?"

Tony grinned as a loud roar filled the air.

"I never said me."

Loki's eyes widened as the hulk burst through the wall near Tony. The dust cloud enveloped them and Tony coughed, waving a metal hand in front of his face. This suit did not have filters.

"Geez Big Green, word of warning next time."

The hulk just snorted in his hulkish sort of way as it stood before Loki who stared up at it with interest.

"And what creature, pray tell, are you?"

"Hulk…Smash!"

Loki had just enough time to wonder what that meant when a fist slammed into him and for once, Loki couldn't stop the force that hit him. It was far greater than anything he had ever felt before and the kicker was, it held no magic.

"Oh, this will be fun to watch," Peter said with a smile beneath his costume as he turned to Tony and noticed his silver metal get-up.

"Dude, that suit is awesome!"

Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Watch Big Green. I will be back."

And Tony continued on in his hunt for Logan.

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Final Attack ~**

* * *

The enchantress stood above the lawn on the balcony, watching the fighting going on down below. She could sense the people, the positons. She could sense Loki and his new found "Friend" the hulk. She could sense Tony Stark.

Still, he wasn't her target. The wolf was.

Snapping her fingers, she used her magic to teleport to the prison cell they had especially designed for the extraordinary humans. The mutants.

Seeing who it was approaching him, Logan growled.

"What do you want, witch?"

The enchantress paused by his side, where he had been strapped down.

"You turn me on, in that position," she whispered with a smile.

Logan huffed and turned away from her.

The enchantress grabbed his chin, forcing his gaze back on her.

"Your friends are coming to save you."

Logan smirked.

"I can smell them."

The enchantress grinned.

"Good, because you will be the one hunting them."

Logan began struggle as she kissed his lips, drawing his eyes to her own green ones as they began to swirl in a way that made even the strongest and most untrustworthy of men fall into her clutches.

"These are my commands…" she whispered and Logan could only listen and agree.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony was just walking by an old looking door when he heard a scream that sounded eerily like Wolverine.

"Logan!" he shouted, running as fast as he could towards the sound, "Logan!"

A screeching sound like metal suddenly silenced the scream and then another, a females scream, took its place.

Tony sped up until finally, he found the source.

Logan stood before the body of the Enchantress where it laid mutilated on the ground, her blood spilling out around her.

"Logan," Tony said with relief, heaving a breath from running so hard. He didn't want to use the palladium abilities any more than he absolutely had to. "Enchantress right? Good job getting her. Come on, we need to head back and help the others."

Logan, however, didn't move and Tony frowned. Stepping closer, Tony touched the others shoulder and barely dodged a swipe of Wolverines claws.

"Logan, what…"

He stared into Logan's eyes and noticed the familiar green.

"Oh crap…" he whispered and took off running the other way as Wolverine followed behind.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Thor arrived just as the hulk smashed Loki into the ground. His brother struggled and Thor could feel his brother's energies growing. Loki was waiting for the perfect opportunity to release his full power. Thor had just stepped forward to intervene when something else distracted him.

"Out of my way!" Tony shouted, sprinting through the area as fast as he could go.

Thor stared in wonder as another man, the one his brother had captured earlier, sprinted right behind the human sage.

"I could use a hand here!" Tony shouted behind him, barely dodging another attack by Logan.

Steve and the others panted in, having ran to find the place Loki and Thor had vanished too. They were all surprised to see Tony and Logan. Especially the sigh of Logan attacking Tony.

"What is he doing?" Clint whispered to Natasha.

"Uh, trying not to die!" Tony hollered, hearing their words.

"Need help?" Natasha asked, but Tony frowned when he noticed her slight smirk. Seems both Natasha's enjoyed watching him suffer and beg.

"It would be appreciated," he muttered.

The two assassins shared an amused look with one another before running into action. Both, however, were surprised at the fierceness Logan was displaying.

"What is wrong with him?" Steve asked, confused.

"His mind is under the will of the Enchantress," Thor noted, feeling her power mixed within the human, "I do not sense the enchantress herself however."

"Wolverine killed her," Tony shouted, dodging another blow that nearly took off his leg. Jumping and dodging, it suddenly dawned on Tony that… duh, he has a suit.

Activating the silver metaled suit, Tony grinned as Logan's claws banged against a partially magic induced force field. Wolverine tried again and again, not thinking anything other than with his urge to kill.

"Bet you didn't count on that, did you bub," Tony mocked.

Logans face remained neutral, but he stopped attacking Tony, instead turning his attention to the Assassins. Steve noticed and threw his shield, blocking the attack made against Clint as the archer swung up his bow, an arrow locked and loaded.

"Say good night honey," Barton smiled and released.

Natasha also sent several knives towards Logan and Tony, well, Tony jumped in front of them, blocking the attacks.

"This is our friend," he stressed to the two assassins who sighed, "We don't kill our friends."

"Spoil sport," Clint muttered and Tony sighed. Seriously, they were like children.

Logan attempted to strike Tony, but again, Steve stepped in, his shield taking the blows.

"I hate to rain on your parade, but if we don't stop Logan and soon, he _will_ cut through my shield."

"Allow me, Captain of America," Thor replied and promptly stepped up and knocked Logan out with one blow to the head.

The four stood there staring at their fierce friend before turning to stare at Thor who looked confused by their expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked innocently.

Tony fought the urge to face palm.

"You couldn't have just done that in the first place," Tony muttered just as the hulk roared, attracting their attention.

"This ends now," Loki ground out as he pulled back his glowing green scepter.

"Bruce!" Tony yelled, jumping to save his friend.

Splat.

Tony froze, landing on the ground with a thud.

Loki turned and looked at his hand, now coated in a spider's sticky web, literally taped to the scepter he carried. All eyes turned to Peter who just shrugged.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Tony decided he would forgo commenting.

"Stand down Loki, you are at your end!" Thor shouted.

Loki snarled.

"I think not," he ground out before his eyes landed on Tony, "not until I take you with me, human!"

He sped forward in the blink of an eye, grabbing Tony and shattering his helmet before Tony could get the force field up.

"You have been a pain in my side, human. Now feel my wrath!"

Loki raised his free hand and brought it down on Tony's chest.

"Tony!" the others shouted.

"Sage!" came the clear voice of Thor.

Tony couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as his arc reactor shattered and he coughed up blood. Thor was always the loudest, no matter what universe he was in.

"I win," Loki seethed.

Steve stepped up and slammed his shield into Loki's head as both Thor and the Hulk suddenly grabbed him.

"I don't think so," Steve growled, "You lose."

Loki struggled and Thor raised his hands.

"Heavens that be, Asgard, if you forgive this foolish prince and find him righteous in your sight, please, Mjolnir, grant me the powers of lightning to smite thine enemy!"

Thor closed his eyes and everyone watched as electrical energy surrounded his hand. Loki's eyes widened and he struggled harder. Even the hulk was subdued by the might that was the power of Thor.

"Attack this planet no longer, Loki! Be gone!"

And Mjolnir flew into Thor's hand and he struck his brother and Loki vanished.

The others were silent before finally, Hill asked the big question.

"Did we win?"

Steve nodded, but turned his eyes to Tony.

"Yes, but not all of us."

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~What it is to have family~**

* * *

Tony groaned, opening tired eyes as he peered up at the concerned faces around him.

"Uh, hey." He said a bit unsure.

"Tony," they breathed in relief.

Tony smiled.

"Did I worry you guys or something?"

Steve chuckled.

"Or something."

Tony grinned.

"Tony," a voice cut in.

Howard Stark stepped forward and the others stepped back, giving them room.

"Your arc reactor was severely damaged, you almost died."

"But I lived, apparently, right?"

Howard smirked, nodding.

"Yeah you lived." His expression turned serious though. "The shrapnel from the busted reactor has gone near your heart. I was able to reproduce the reactor using palladium, but…"

Tony fought not to react to the word Palladium.

"Thanks, I can fix it when I get home."

"Just how are you going to do that anyways?" Steve asked, truly curious, "do you have a portal or something somewhere?"

Tony grinned at the idea, but shook his head.

"No. A friend has my back." He was silent a moment before calling out the name he needed most. "Claudius."

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze as Claudius appeared.

"Tony," he stated, his eyes searching, "didn't I warn you not to go and die?"

Tony shrugged in a 'what can you do' sort of way and Claudius rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready to return to your own world?"

Tony looked at the others surrounding his bedside.

"Give me a minute C, okay?"

Claudius seemed surprised, but gave a nod as he vanished, allowing time to resume.

"Who is Claudius?" Natasha asked, curious

"Name of the friend who brought me here," Tony explained without really going into detail.

She hummed in interest, but didn't ask anything more for which Tony was grateful.

"Look, it's time for me to return home, guys."

"Should you not wait to travel before you get well?" Thor asked from the foot of his bed.

Tony smiled and shook his head.

"Not this time point break," he stated before turning to look at the others who watched him with mixed expressions. "I can't thank you guys enough for your help. You taught me a lot."

Clint reached up and slapped Tony upside the head.

"Owe, what was that for?" he whined.

Clint and the others smiled.

"For being an idiot, duh." The archer replied with a wide grin, "You helped us way more than you know. Don't go and not give yourself enough credit. We owe you a lot."

"For someone from another dimension, we cannot thank you enough," Steve nodded in agreement.

"I… it means a lot to me to have met you," Bruce whispered.

Peter smiled and swung an encouraging arm around the scientist who smiled back at his new friend. Tony didn't doubt Bruce would be well provided for, now that everyone knew the truth about his personality.

"You helped me to find myself. Thanks Tony," James Rhodes stated, stepping up to the bedside.

Tony grinned.

"Take care of yourself pal."

The private nodded as Howard took his place. Tony watched him closely. Of all the people he had met in this dimension, Howard had become the most…meaningful.

"Anthony…" Howard stated and Tony didn't miss that he had used his full name. The name Howard had placed on the tomb underneath his wife's name. "Thank you."

His father stretched out his hand and Tony stared at it, and then did the one thing he never would have thought possible for someone like him who had hated his father since the day he was born. He hugged him.

Howard froze at the first initial contact and the others in the room backed away to give them privacy. Tony didn't care that this might be awkward for the other man. He only knew one thing. He had grown to respect this man who could have been his father, had his Howard not turned out the way he had, and he knew he might never get this chance again…to feel loved.

Howard must have known this and thought the same regarding his own unborn son, because slowly, he wrapped his arms around Tony and cradled him close.

Tony didn't comment on the tears he felt slide down his neck from the older man and the older man, didn't comment on the tears he felt leak through his own shirt from Tony.

"Thank you," Howard whispered again.

Tony didn't reply. He couldn't, but Howard understood. With a kiss to the top of the head, Howard released his son and turned away, wiping his tears.

"Goodbye, Tony."

Tony waved at his friends as Claudius stepped up, invisible to the others, and took his hand. Howard watched as the man he had grown to care for slowly vanished from view.

"Goodbye, my son."

And Tony Stark was gone.

* * *

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _A little mushie there at the end, but I felt like Howard needed some emotion in him. Everyone casts him as a jerk and while I think he is a horrible father being who neglected his son way more than he should have during his crazy search for Steve Rogers; I still felt he could have turned out differently. More like his old self when Steve originally knew him, so I went with that idea here._**

 ** _Anyways, next chapter is it people!_**

 ** _By the way, I just realized before writing this that Enchantress is actually a DC character. I always thought it was Marvel because other had used her in their stories, but, well, you learn something new everyday XD_**


	6. Its a wonderful life, Tony part 6 Final

**_Thanks guys for those who let me know Enchantress is a marvel character too. Seriously, why would they use the same name for both?! Oh well, whatever._**

 ** _My reviews have not been coming through to where I could read them until today, so I am sorry it took me such a long time to respond to you guys who left one! I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this final chapter and just because it might be kind of fun, I was thinking of maybe doing a small sequel to this._**

 ** _I say small, but my stories always seem to go longer than I planned lol but seriously, I was thinking of maybe having a year or several months' time skip (within the story) and have the other dimension need Tony for something and they meet their selves from Tony's world. Thoughts? Let me know!_**

 ** _Also, plans are being made to continue "Until Death Do We Part"._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **AVNGRS, it's a wonderful life Tony**

 **~Home Sweet Home ~**

* * *

Tony blinked as he stared at the city below him. The sky was dark and the sound of people celebrating filled the air.

Had all that really just happened? He wondered to himself.

"If you're wondering if that really happened, then the answer would be yes," a voice stated from behind him.

Tony turned and spied the Guardian.

"C-man," Tony smiled, "I thought you left without saying goodbye."

Claudius rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"I have brought you back to your own world in your own time. Not a minute has passed since you left and it will be as though you never jumped."

"Soooo, has Pepper come up here yet?"

Claudius smirked.

"Not yet. I have literally returned you to the point in time you stepped onto the roof. I suggest you make good use of this advantage, in order to make things right between you."

Tony agreed whole heartedly. "Will do."

Claudius nodded and both men hesitated.

"So…" Tony coughed and nervously rubbed his neck, "I never said Thank you."

Claudius stared at him a moment before gently smiling.

"And you never have to," he whispered.

The cool wind of the night blew against them and they both turned away from one another to stare into the winter sky.

"See you around?" Tony asked, but when he turned back, Claudius was gone.

Tony stood there a moment, uncertain of what to do now that he was alone, when the side door suddenly flew open.

"Tony?" the voice of his beloved called out.

Tony turned towards it and smiled as he watched the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in two dimensions walk through.

"Pepper," he whispered and ran, scooping her up, into his arms.

Peppers eyes widened as she held onto his shoulders. Tony spun her around before gently lowering her straight into a kiss, with a passion he hadn't felt in weeks.

"Tony…" she smiled, though her eyes revealed her concern.

"I'm okay Pep," he answered as he turned and glimpsed the silver shine of the full moon. The color reminded him of Claudius' eyes. "I know the truth now."

Pepper cocked her head, confusion evident in her gaze.

Tony grinned.

"I can't save everyone Pepper. Heck, sometimes I can't even save myself, but I understand now that my life is significant and that no matter the circumstances, hope can exist and be found, in the most unlikely of places."

Pepper smiled, still totally confused about what her lover was talking about, but she was just happy that he seemed happy.

Tony on the other hand was practically vibrating with glee. An ache in his leg and chest kept him from running laps around the patio though and he guessed that was probably for the best anyways. He didn't want Pep bothered concerning his sanity, after all.

"Tony, are you sure you're okay? I mean, we know how upset you were and…"

Tony placed a finger on her lips, his eyes flickering to the door where he noticed shadows.

"Guys," he called out with a smile, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." (At least not now) he thought to himself.

Steve, Thor, and Bruce shuffled out, a bit sheepishly.

"We just… you were really upset and…"

Tony smiled, a warm feeling settling in the center of his chest. He figured it to be emotion, but then again, it could be the Palladium messing with his organs. He decided for now, he would not take the latter into consideration. Why ruin the moment?

"Thanks guys. And uh, the two spies. I'm okay, really."

Clint sighed as he crawled out of the vent; Natasha behind him.

"How did you know we were there?" Clint asked, clearly bummed they had been found out.

Honestly, while they had been worried about Tony, they really just enjoyed sneaking up on people. Tony chuckled, unable to stifle the urge. They truly were children, no matter what world they were from.

Natasha cocked an eyebrow at his reaction, but Tony just waved her off.

"Practice makes perfect," he replied in response to Clint's question.

The archer just smirked.

The moment was interrupted when fireworks began going off around them. The different colors flashing bright in a way that practically shouted to the entire city, a new year had arrived.

Turning to those around him, Tony grabbed a vodka from the pack he found sitting just where it had been in the beginning, and lifted it up in celebration.

The others followed his lead and grabbed one, each lifting them up in preparation of a toast.

"To the Avengers and a brand New Year," Tony stated and the others nodded in agreement. "Cheers."

Tony watched as they all drank in a circle, chatting and laughing with one another. With this group of people on this day… he really wouldn't have it any other way.

'It truly is a wonderful life,' Tony thought and smiled, as he toasted Claudius, wherever he was. "Until we meet again."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I know it's a bit late now, but eh XD I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
